Dauntless
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A fem Harry enters Hogwarts and quickly makes friends with the misfits of Gryffindor, a group of students who are wild and rebellious. Beginning as a group of friends, they slowly grow into something more. Fighting side by side as the war begins. M for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognise. I got the name sort of from the idea of the different sections in Divergent and that's where the idea came from. Only that the group they form are a bit like the dauntless, Protectors, fighters, rebellious, wild and uncontrolled. Another fem Harry story. I hope you like it. Harry is the girl who lived.

There was the normal Hogwarts train ride hustle and bustle that kept everyone on their toes. Oliver was attempting to find an empty carte knowing that he was the first of his friends to arrive. He found one near empty which was good enough for him. As long as the girl didn't mind him joining her. "Hey how's it going kid," Oliver Woods said to get her attention.

She startled slightly at his entry before replying to his question with a "good."

"Mind If I sit in here," he returned grinning at her.

She was happy for the company even if the boy was slightly older. She definitely wasn't going to deny his company. "Go ahead," she agreed.

"OIiver Woods," Oliver said offering his hand which she took. "Otherwise know as Keep to my mates. "

"Harry," she returned as he looked surprised guessing who she was but said nothing. It wasn't his place and he didn't feel like giving her the questioning she half expected.

"So, first year clearly," Oliver stated as a conversation starter as she nodded. He however did notice a number of bruises on her skin. On her arms and visible on her neck. "How'd you go about getting those bruises there Doe..."

She was surprised by the nickname and avoided the question for the moment, "Doe?"

He grinned good naturedly seeing her relax slightly. "Your right...Rae it is," Oliver said making a decision. Even he had to admit that doe sounded a bit odd.

That sounded even stranger to Harry who wondered what on earth he was talking about. "Where do you get that," she asked chuckling.

"You have the best doe eyes, bet you could get away with anything," He decided, "o since Does a bit...off you are hereby named Rae. How'd you go about getting those bruises Rae?"

She had never had a nice nickname before. Normally it was freak or girl…loser. No one had ever given her a friendly name. "These," she said shifting her wrist since her arm held bruises, she was immensely glad he couldn't see any of the others. These ones she had an easy explanation for. "I got these flipping over a bench, didn't jump too good. Ended up falling on some rocks."

He couldn't help but grin, that was something he had experience with. "Now, did you flip over the bench or did you plan to jump the bench and just miss step," he teased.

"Second one, didn't get enough lift," she returned not mentioning she had been running from her cousin at the time. Avoiding getting beaten up. A few of her other bruises were due to her failure in avoiding her cousin.

"My kind of girl, nasty bruises though. least it will teach you to get proper lift before jumping," Oliver offered. "Where you hoping for Rae? Which house?"

Though she had gotten a slight introduction to the house system, she didn't really understand what made you get sorted into each separate position, so it really didn't matter much to her anyway. "I donno," she admitted, "wherever I belong I guess."

He was impressed, most people had such ingrained prejudices that they knew which one they wanted and no other option was allowed. "Good answer," Oliver said grinning at her.

Their conversation was interrupted by another teen entering the compartment. "Keep," the teen said, he was surprised to see someone who was clearly a first-year present. "Ohh who's your little friend?"

"Rae, this is Tyson Dunbar, he's in my dorms, Tye this is Rae," Oliver offered doing a quick introduction between the two.

"Nice to meet you," Tyson said nodding to her as a girl who shared similar features with him entered. "This is my kid sister Fae Dunbar, she's starting this year."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as their group of friends invaded the carte but made sure to make her still feel welcomed despite having known each other for years.

"You nervous," Fae asked as they got to the boats and climbed on ignoring the talk of Harry Potters presence there but no one being able to find out who she was. A lot of people was asking the females in there carte if they were Harry Potter but no one seemed to get an affirmative.

"Yeah," Harry admitted since her fear had begun returning after the train ride.

"So am I, but even when you're scared you have to keep going," Fae decided. "My brother says that being scared is a part of life, its surviving your fear and working through it that separates the brave from the pansy's. A bit of fear is likely a good thing don't you think?"

Fae's seemingly confident answer put the other first year at ease as she knew she wasn't alone. "Yeah it is," She agreed with a small smile.

"No matter what house we get into, we will still be mates right," Fae asked hopeful since she had no friends her own age. She knew Ty's friends would look out for her but it wasn't the same as making her own friends.

Harry was in much the same position and was excited by the prospect of already having a real friend…multiple if the train ride was any indication. "Hell yeah," Harry agreed grinning.

They enjoyed the rest of the boat ride and seeing the school the first time, absolutely amazed at the site of the magical castle. All too soon they were brought into the great hall waiting to be sorted.

Fae was called before Harry and gave her friend a bright grin. She was brought into Gryffindor where the rest of the group from the train ride was waiting.

Sooner then she would have liked, Harry's name was called. People began whispering about her instantly and those who knew her just as Rae stared in shock when she stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. Unable to see the girl who was so down to earth and normal as the girl who lived, the girl hero. She was not what anyone was expecting.

 _"hmm...a good mind...a strong spirit...you are an interesting person Harry Potter...where to place you?"_

 _"I don't quite know," she returned wishing she had learnt more about the houses before they got to this point._

 _"You are Intelligent, far more than you would believe, kind and honest, you are cunning and ambitious with your childhood you have had no choice but to be so, Brave and bold, but where to place you...you choose._

 _"I didn't think it works that way," She thought shocked._

 _"Not usually but in the end, it is always a choice. You hold a place within all the houses, few people are so strong in all the traits. You would do well in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but where would you like to go?_

 _"Gryffindor," she thought glancing to Fae, it was a house she already had friends in. A place she thought she could belong. "I want to be a Gryffindor_."

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted as she took it off and went to the table grinning receiving a hug from Fae and a grin from her other train mates.

"Rae then," Fae teased having not expected her to have been THE Harry Potter.

"Oliver gave me the name surprisingly. I guess I just liked it," Harry returned as the sorting ended. She hoped they weren't mad but she was fairly happy to have made friends without the whole, girl-who-lived hype.

"Good thing too," Oliver stated giving her a grin, "welcome to the house of the brave and the bold Rae."

"Glad to be here," she said happily. She was definitely glad to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it.**

The first two weeks at Hogwarts had been terrible for Harry potter and her new friend. In Harrys case, everyone was striving for attention, attempting to get to be her friend well pushing her every which way. Harry had been miserable and even managed to get in a fight and break a rib though no one knew, she kept it hidden from everyone. She had gone from being a near invisible problem at privet drive to someone sought after. It wouldn't be that bad but it wasn't really Harry that they were interested in. No, it was the girl who lived that they wanted. The other students seemed to want to change her, make it so she matched their expectations. It wasn't what she had been expecting at Hogwarts. The only saving grace was those that got to know her as Rae not Harry. At least they were her friends not friends of the girl who lived.

It was late in the night, everyone mostly was asleep except for the more rebellious students. Very quietly, Fae approached her friends bed waking her up with a gently shake. Harry glanced up confused grabbing her glasses. "Fae," she whispered tiredly.

"Come with me," Fae suggested quietly so not to wake up her other room mates

"Why," she asked surprised grabbing her shoes and putting them on, already half dressed. She had been so tired she just collapsed into the bed early, in an attempt to avoid every one of her fans.

"Trust me," Fae said leading her out and into the common room. She didn't have time to explain and even if she did, she likely wouldn't be able to.

Harrys eyes widened surprise at the presence of the others from the train ride. "Come with us," Oliver said as the group which included Oliver Woods, Tyson Dunbar, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinett, Lee Jorden, and Katie Bell were waiting. much to everyone's shock Neville Longbottom had been roused out of bed and joined them.

They followed hesitantly but Harry still had to ask, "where to?"

She realized she wasn't getting an answer when they all grinned mischievously. "Trust me Rae," Oliver returned refusing to ruin the surprise. They left the room creeping through the halls until they reached a corridor and a room appeared. The three first years looked wide eyes as the room came out of nowhere. "Welcome to Hell ladies and Gents. Or rather the Devils head courters."

That was not an explanation any of them were expecting. "Explain in a bit more words please," Harry said tiredly having spent the night getting lectured by Granger for flying without permission and possibly getting expelled. She was too tired to figure out what was going on herself and just wanted them to explain it to her. It would make her life so much simpler.

"You see, Devils is what we tend to be called on our own," Fred explained understanding her confusion. "Gryffindor is known as the house for the brave and the bold, not the thickheaded idiots that we tend to have in our house. So, when Oliver and Tyson first started they changed that by getting together, being true Gryffindor's."

That still didn't explain much. "We came the next year and they added all of us to their group, it wasn't as advanced then as it is now of course," George added. "We found this place and its where we hang out...usually after curfew, get away from the idiots in our house. The so called brave individuals who wouldn't understand risk if it bit them in the arse. Here we can be us without the lectures and the fighting with our house mates over pathetic little points."

They were forced to turn around since Katie who was behind them started to speak. "So, we are asking if you want to hang out with us pretty much," Katie said simplifying the context. Knowing it was extremely late for firsties not use to staying up to break the rules like they were. "Besides I think you all needed a break."

Fae and Harry shared a look amazed, they really liked the idea of the group. A place to escape know it all Granger and the others in the house who thought they knew best. Neville however was just confused unable to understand why he was invited. "Why me," Neville asked confused.

It was Tyson who answered his question causing them to spin around again since the three firsties ended up in the center of the circle of older students. "Don't think I didn't notice you stepping in for my sister, bravery is fighting even if you hold no chance of winning," Tyson said. It had annoyed him that people attacked his sister for no good reason but the fact that the shy first year defended her, meant a lot to the group of them. He then looked at Fae seriously. "Oh, and Fae, if you 'forget' to inform me that you were in a fight I will be quite unhappy with you, remember that."

She cringed having hoped he wouldn't find out about that. She should have known better. "Sorry Ty," she returned knowing he was pissed about it. "You're really going to hang out with first years," She asked changing the subject. She had hoped to spend time with her brother at school but hadn't really expected it.

"I'm second year," Katie offered as if it made a large difference and honestly, it did, less of an age gap between them all.

"Third," Angelina said, "rest of us are third years only Ty and keep are fourth years. Most people tend to stick to their years but frankly we don't see much of a point. Besides you all are pretty cool for firsties."

This was too good to be true to the girl who had never had a single friend before beginning at Hogwarts. It didn't make sense. Why would they all be interested in befriending them. She had become semi cynical since beginning at Hogwarts but they had been nice to her before knowing who she was. Still it seemed too good to be true. "What's the catch," Harry asked suspiciously.

There were some catches but truthfully, each of the group accepted them easily and knew they likely would to. Still it was best they were prepared for the possibilities. "Well, we tend to be a bit unlikeable," Fred admitted, "we are seen as troublemakers and the moment you start hanging out with us you will probably end up labeled as a troublemaker yourselves but if you're willing to risk that then we would be happy to hang out with you. I agree though, you need to know the risks beforehand."

"We tend to be instantly targeted by some of the other students as troublemakers and especially the teachers because we like a good thrill, Fae you are already thought of as a trouble maker for being my sister," Tyson said feeling guilty about that since he had seen people already begin to look down on her for it.

"Not your fault Ty," Fae said. "So, the biggest issue hanging out with you guys is being seen as trouble makers."

"Pretty much, detentions, that sort of things though occasionally there is a fist fight or two," Katie said. "From those who aren't happy with us. Because we are fairly loud and make ourselves known, it makes us targets."

If that was the only risks Harry was all for the idea of joining in their little group. She wondered if it counted as a gang. Everyone on privet drive had said she'd likely end up in a gang. She wasn't bothered by that fact. Not really. It would mean having friends and people to watch her back. "I'm in," Harry said speaking up. Really, for her it was a winning situation. She didn't even have to think about it. "I'm already expected to be one thing and when I don't fit the other students expectations I'm apparently breaking some important rule and it's the end of the world. Snape's had a target on my back since I got here and Since I don't conform all I seem to get is annoyance from most of the house. So I don't see how this would be much different except meaning I have more friends. I'm interested."

Though her reasons annoyed them as no first year should be left to deal with that nonsense, they were happy to have her. Especially Oliver who had been the one to mention bringing her in ever since the first day on the train he had hoped she would fit with them. "Welcome to the Devils Doe eyes," Oliver said grinning.

They looked to the other two hoping for a similar response but understanding if they chose otherwise. Not everyone liked getting into trouble. This was really the biggest test. They had already passed the first part by meeting with them. "Sounds like fun," Fae said grinning as if she would ever deny her brother anything.

At her response, her brother grinned pleased. While he didn't want her to get into trouble, he was still happy to have her involved. "Good on you Pixie," Tyson said.

Now, they only had one response to wait for. The problem was Neville still didn't really understand why him. "I don't get why you want me but I wouldn't mind it," Neville said feeling good to just be included though he still half thought he was asleep. Having this many ready made friends seemed far too good to be true.

This got cheers to go through the group as all three had agreed. "Welcome to the club Nev," Fred said as they clapped him on the back. He was overwhelmed but pleased to be so welcomed into the group.

Harry however looked to Oliver, "I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil," She admitted causing them all to grin taking the assumption as the best compliment.

"Of course you did," Oliver said before poking her in the side right by her broken rib causing her to gasp in pain, he knew it was there. She had been favoring it though he had recognized her attempts to hide the injury. "Now you learn to fight."

She rubbed her side cringing since it still really hurt, "to fight," she said shocked.

He nodded since they needed to understand this. "You are a devil, we learnt fast that you need to learn to defend yourself at Hogwarts. I think from that fight you got into, you probably have realized that now as well," Oliver stated, "nice broken rib there Rae."

"I thought so," she snarked causing him to grin. She had a lot of bite. Meant she fit here well. They'd not last long in the group if they didn't gain a bit of fight.

"Slytherins need there arse kicked," Tyson stated as Oliver healed the rib with a simple charm the group of them were all too good at.

"thanks," She said gratefully. "I didn't know magic could heal things so quick."

"It can heal almost anything that won't kill you before you can get to a healer," Oliver said. "With a few exceptions. Don't make a habit of breaking your ribs though."

" Ohh Harry, Harry, Harry," George teased, "Ollies going to work you half to death little Seeker, you know that right?"

Her eyes widened not sure what he meant, it couldn't have just been because of a broken rib. "Why," she asked worried about what he meant.

"Because what we didn't get a chance to do was warn you before you first started on the team. Sadly, us quidditch players get in a fight after nearly every game," Katie stated wishing they could have warned her before she was placed on the team, they normally warned any player after they got added in case they wanted out but they didn't get the chance with her. "You didn't really seem to get a choice in joining or not. They told me before I was full time player but well, you were just on."

"Well it was on the team or I was in shit," Harry offered as they all took a seat in the chairs that were by the wall. "McGonagall wasn't all too friendly looking so I decided on quidditch."

Thinking about their head of house, all of them agreed. "Don't we know it, that woman can be terrifying if crossed," the twins said together.

Back to the point at hand, Oliver continued their discussion. "After every game you will have to watch your back Rae, and before it too if they know your good," Oliver stated, "the adults want to make this place out as some good little safe school but they don't know what goes on behind the scenes especially for those who don't play nice with their rules. Your one of us now and we look after each other which means we will look after you. Slytherins tend to be the worst, they hate to lose and get a kick out of beating on us when given a chance but we give as good as we get."

"Well, at least now we know what to expect," Fae offered. "And we already got a lesson on how Slytherins are arsewholes."

They all nodded agreeing on that, wishing they didn't get that introduction within two weeks of starting. "Glad you know, wish you didn't have to," Alicia stated.

"Best to know what we are in for," Harry said. "I like being prepared."

"Normally we would help teach you right away, however we should return you to your dorms seeing as its 3am," Angelina stated, "your all one of us now. Remember that. That means that if you need anything, help with homework or backup in a fight, don't be afraid to come get out help. We take care of our own."

Neville still had a slight problem with why he was there. "I still don't get why me... is it just because I stood up for Fae and Harry," Neville asked. He was happy to be there but he just didn't understand.

They shook their heads. One of the first things they would be doing would be teaching that boy some confidence. "Not just because of that," Tyson said, "you don't fit. You are a Gryffindor, a true Gryffindor but you will never fit into the nice neat little wizarding boxes that is expected Neville. None of us fit, we aren't finicky blood supremists and we aren't light little goody two shoes. Being a Gryffindor use to mean something but now look at the people in the house? Granger, that muggle born girl who think she knows everything about everything and is all about rules. That goes on for Prefect Percival Weasley for our years. Then you get the ones who think they are the epidemy of Gryffindor but are too afraid to be themselves. Sheep who follow the strongest leader. You all aren't like that. We got quite good at picking out who's who. Your one of us, whether you know it yet or not."

Neville nodded, there wasn't much he could say to that. He didn't entirely agree with the other boys assumption but if they wanted him there, who was he to argue. "Alright," he agreed.

They escorted the group back to there dorms knowing that it was easy to get lost in the first month, especially at night. The older ones made plans about what they would do first while the three first years were left wondering if that all truly happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it.**

Once again, the first years found themselves woken up in the middle of the night after everyone else went to sleep. They moved slowly getting dressed as they went downstairs and followed the group to the room they called the devils headquarters or hell. All three of them were yawning tiredly trying to catch their bearings.

It annoyed them slightly how awake and alert the other devils seemed to be. They were as awake as if it was middle of the day not the middle of the night. Harry checked her watch and wondered if they were insane. "So is this 2 am thing going to be an every night ritual," Harry asked honestly curious. She wasn't sure she could stand missing that much sleep. While it was an interesting concept, she still needed sleep.

They grinned knowing how the first few nights fell, they got used to it quickly though and knew these first years would as well. "Not every night...never before a quidditch match," Oliver answered happily. The other quidditch players groaned and there was mutters of quidditch head and obsessed much.

The twins pulled out some chocolate, "here, this will wake you all up a bit more."

They took the frogs gratefully, Harry was so asleep she nearly lost one but they did help wake them up a bit more. Now a bit more awake, they looked around the room, this time it was a different set up. Harry looked at the punching bags surprised. "These are a Muggle thing, you likely have seen them before Rae, you being a muggle raised student," Tyson stated.

She nodded remembering seeing them in a gym before at her school for self-defense classes some of the older kids took part in. "Yeah, I have seen them," she said. "So, you are teaching us to fight then," she asked watching two of the chasers hitting the bags having got here earlier.

"We are trying to get you to build up your strength," Oliver said putting her hand into a proper fist, "never hit in any other way you risk breaking your thumb. You strike hard and fast and use your size to your advantage Rae. Your small even for your age and likely will be smaller than most people the rest of your life."

She scowled at the reminder, not needing to be told she was unnaturally small. She hated it. "Rub it in," she returned since it was just the two of them talking, Tyson had drug off Fae and Lee had taken Neville with him. Apparently, Oliver would be her teacher tonight. For some reason that really didn't surprise her.

He however had not meant it as an insult, he could see she was a bit uncomfortable with her size. "Nothing wrong with being a bit smaller," Oliver stated wanting to be sure she knew that. "They won't expect it to come from you. Magics all well and good but the best fights are muggle styled, wizards are useless without there wands but to make it in duels you need to be fit and ready. Strike the bag..."

"Why are we doing this exactly," she asked striking the bag with a good amount of her strength, so she was frustrated it barely moved. She hit it again and again ignoring the stinging of her hands. Switching her punches from hand to hand. She didn't mind learning to fight, she just wanted to know the reasons behind it.

"Because we are outcasts and fighters," Oliver returned hold the bag as she continued.

She hesitated. Fighting back was all well and good but she was worried about the potential consequences of getting known as a troublemaker and a fighter. She thought she should bring it up since it had been worrying her slightly since the previous night. "I can't get expelled Keep," she stated hitting it over and over again getting rid of some of the anger she had been holding in. She was terrified of the idea of returning to the Dursleys before she had to. Leaving Hogwarts wasn't an option. It was the first place she ever found that she belonged. She wasn't willing to lose that.

He could understand some of that worry. "First, the last person that got expelled from Hogwarts was 15 years ago, and before that it was 15 years previously. Both times they were connected to the deaths of a students and multiple attacks," Oliver said as she hit the bag. "I have gotten in 42 fights since starting Hogwarts and I have not even been suspended. I have been caught after hours, in forbidden parts of the school, breaking all the rules and the worst I have gotten is dozens of detentions and pointloss."

Her eyes widened both at the length of time since the last expulsion and the trouble he had gotten into. They had warned them that they were known as troublemakers but apparently, she wasn't prepared for just what that would mean. "15 years," she asked shocked feeling that that needed explained.

Oliver nodded, "Not to mention that they had killed two students and badly injured 6 others," Oliver stated. "Before I know the facts of one like, fourth five to sixty years ago, he supposedly set a monster loose in the school that petrified students and ended up killing a Ravenclaw. The wizarding worlds different then muggle, there is very little that cannot be fixed with a spell. Healing a broken bone takes less than a minute...only thing they can't fix is mind injuries due to dark magic and death. You got enough money and you won't even get jail time for killing people. It is not fair and sure as hell is not right but the truth. Expulsion shouldn't be a worry for you."

She was amazed at that, slightly horrified at the dead students but still amazed that she could likely get away with so much before risking an expulsion. "So, if I fight back I won't get suspended," she asked. Staying in Hogwarts was key for her continued sanity and physical well being.

"Most definitely not, though magic in the summer is strictly forbidden," Oliver added, "even then it is a three strike policy and if you are able to fight without magic you don't really need to worry about your wand. Not to mention that the three-strike policy can be challenged depending on the reason for magic."

She had stopped punching the bag while listen to his explanation and started again. "Alright," she agreed feeling much better as she striked the bag again.

Realizing there was some issue with her form. He stepped out from behind the bag and went beside her. "You need to stiffen your shoulder," he said taking her arm and placing his hand on her shoulder to cause it to be put in the right position. "Put your body into it and use your momentum or you will get nowhere. You need force behind your strikes and to know your body. Everyone strikes depend on their form. If you know your body, you can know what its capable of and how best to perform. The strength will come later, for now you need to work on form to best be able to defend yourself."

"I don't quite get why but alright," she agreed liking the idea of defending herself.

"The fun parts will come later," he promised as she grinned. "Right now, we are just preparing you, but this group isn't all work. We have a good amount of fun too. But its best to be prepared for the worst-case scenarios so we can properly enjoy the best. Especially with quidditch coming up soon you need to be prepared. Right now, you're our secret player but that won't be forever."

She nodded, "Right, work now fun later."

He grinned, "exactly. We throw the best parties. The twins know the kitchen elves by name. We have the best fun available and aren't afraid of the rules we have to break to guarantee it."

"Now that, sounds like a good time," she said chuckling.

"They continued working till about four in the morning before calling it a night. Fae showed Harry her fists which were red and scraped. "Looks like I got in a fight," she whispered with a giggle as they cleaned up before heading to bed.

"But we won the fight," Harry said lightly.

"Damn straight Rae," She said climbing into bed. Morning came all too soon and they barely managed to pull themselves down the steps.

"Here," Neville said offering them both some chocolates. "I think I'm going to have to learn to like coffee and tea if we keep this up."

"yeah, but it was fun," Harry said thanking him for the chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**H RUNNING H**

Potions. The three first year Devils despised potions. Everything about it. The fact that the Gryffindor's were paired with Slytherins to the professor and the complete bias shown. It was aggravating and there was nothing they could do. They had even made a complaint to professor McGonagall about the biased arsewhole they had for a professor, but nothing was done.

They had just taken part in a class where they had to sit down, let him insult their intelligence as well as their family and take points for things the Slytherins did and then, if that wasn't bad enough, he then berated them and gave them a zero for the day after a Slytherin sabotaged their potion.

They were angry and frustrated, and it was worse that they all knew that there was absolutely nothing any of them could do about the unfairness in the class. "Let's go for a run," Fae suggested completely out of the blue surprising them both.

The sudden suggestion shook both Harry and Neville out of there brooding and caused them to look her way confused, "Pix," Harry questioned only to be drug off with her.

"Come on Rae, Rae," Fae returned, "Nev come on you too, I think we all need to burn off some energy. Whenever Ty gets really pissed off, he goes for a run. It must work since he hasn't killed anyone yet. Right now, if I see a Slytherin or the know it all I might clock them one I'm so angry. I need to burn off some of this energy."

There was no chance that they were going to let Fae take off on her own and it definitely wasn't the worst idea. "Alright," Harry agreed and before she could react, Fae tossed her bag on the ground and took off her outer cloak. She took off and Harry and Neville both shared a look before taking off after her. Dropping their bags and cloaks taking off as quickly as they could.

Unable to help herself, Harry laughed as they got going since the rush from the run wiping away the annoyance from the class. The cool fall air felt good on their skin and the girl's hair whipped behind them as they ignored everything but the run. Fae did a front flip as she went through the field around Hogwarts, using the force from the run to flip herself around, barely faltering and still able to keep pace despite her acrobatics.

"ISNT THIS BETTER THEN CLASS," Fae shouted over the wind and the stomp of their feet.

Not seeing any need for being quiet, Harry returned her exclamation with a "HELL YEAH," before jumping over a rock that was in her way.

Neville just had to laugh, his two friends were certifiably in sane, but he must be as well for keeping up with them and going along with their crazy stunts. "YOU TWO ARE NUTS," Neville returned with a laughing holler. Spending time with the devils had helped him loose that quiet shy exterior that he had when he entered Hogwarts. It was tough to be withdrawn and shy when surrounded by such loud, happy personalities. Since becoming a devil he began just going with the flow and opening up to those with him.

"WE," Harry stated reminding him of a key point that meant everything to her, "WE YOUR ONE OF US NEV."

"DAMN STRAIGHT," He agreed as they kept running, not stopping even once exhaustion had begun setting in. They just made their way back round until they collapsed in the grass unable to move further.

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths from the run. "That felt good," Fae said once she was able to talk again without gasping for breath.

They glanced up when a bunch of shadows approached, and they saw some of the gang. "I should hope," Tyson said chuckling dropping there begs and robes in the grass beside them. "You forgot these during your great escape."

"Thanks Ty," Neville said tiredly. He honestly couldn't remember where they lost them. He wasn't even going to question how they found their bags and then located them either. He just accepted it as another part of being a devil. They had the school wired after all.

The older devils were both amused and slightly worried at their sudden run. "What called this," Angelina asked as the group sat down beside them.

The three first years groaned. "Snape," Fae returned.

"Understandable," since they all had problems with that professor who seemed to get pleasure out of making them all miserable. "He still giving you lot a hard time," Oliver asked not surprised that they were pissed after one of his classes. They were harsher with the three firsties then any of the rest of them.

Harry scowled, "when is he not," Harry mocked, "Nev and I stepped into his bloody class and it is like we killed his best friend. Fae's just along for the ride."

"If he ever even had friends which I highly doubt since no one would want to put up with his grumpy old arse," Neville added causing them to grin at him glad that he had come into his own and spoke up more since he was always ready to add a snide comment which was a vast difference then the boy who had started at Hogwarts just a month and a half before.

"Very true," Harry conceded laughing as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Apparently, we are useless dunderheads, the bastard took 20 points for me speaking in class, I was asking Neville for a bloody quill, he was my partner then Malfoy went and tossed an ingredient in our cauldron."

"So we lost another 10 points for our inadequacies which could have injured everyone in the class, even though it was obvious that it wasn't our fault," Neville stated finding that while the run took some of the anger away, he was still pissed at the injustice of it, "I should have dumped our bloody potion on Malfoys head."

"Did the run help," Angelina asked annoyed with the professor who was always harsh on Gryffindor's. now though, he was taking it too far on the three of their friends without any good reason. They couldn't even blame it on the three of them hanging out with the devils, it had started long before that.

"If that wasn't bad enough, then of course big mouth Granger decided to open her mouth and lecture us for putting Gryffindor down in the house cup which is rigged by biased professors," Fae said, "which had her precious little boyfriend adding his two sickles worth."

They could all guess who they meant by that though it was Fred who verbalized it. "Our Idiot of a brother I'm guessing," he asked as they nodded. That was no surprise. The group of them just couldn't seem to get along for the life of them.

"How the hell did those two even become friends they are complete opposites," George asked since their friendship made no sense.

No one really knew why but Harry had a descent guess over how their friendship began, "bonded over hating us," Harry offered, "apparently I offended your brothers' delicate sensibilities and I am a shame to Gryffindor."

"How did that come to be, we know that you three don't get on with your year mates for the most part but we don't get why," Alicia asked since they had only been hanging out for the last month, after the year seemed to separate into fractions. Most of them had some issue with roommates or year mates but their year was an extreme.

"Well, Granger doesn't like us because we aren't goody two shoes rule followers and we don't take kindly to being lectured," Fae said explaining as best she could since it didn't really make sense, "That shouldn't be her business. Brown and Patil are too girly but it is not like we fight with them we just don't hang out."

"Weasley was offended when I didn't immediately start following him around like besties," Harry said. "Because of course, the girl who lived should be his best friend. If I'm not, then that means the problems with me not idiots who only want to befriend me because of something that happened when I was a bloody toddler. I hate being told how I am supposed to act. I am not some puppet placed on this world to be there golden girl. I'm allowed to have thoughts, but some idiots don't seem to understand that."

They cringed knowing the issues she had with her image, or rather people trying to use her for it. "Well, mum and dad gave the brains to the first 5 sons...skipped Percy though but you get the point." George stated, "nothing left by the time roniekins got here. When did you do this offending and why didn't you tell us so we could watch."

"Ronald decided that they were best friends without informing Rae who wasn't quite into that. Apparently, Fae was just trouble, from a dark family yada yada yada and I was a squib not worth the time of the girl who lived," Neville said since they would never come straight up and say it. The two girls liked games too much for that. "Added a few other less acceptable statements and well, Rae being Rae didn't take kindly to insulting Pixie or me though I wasn't exactly close to her by that point. She told him to bugger off and that he had no right to imply anything and she doesn't give a damn about what he thought. Showed him up in other words. Finnigan and Thomas are just there, not a real big deal and so that's how it got separated and how this whole thing started. Now he runs his mouth off at any chance."

"See all brains to the first 5, Percy's a prick but he isn't stupid," Fred said shaking his head, "probably only keeps Granger around to do his homework for him."

That's an assumption the entire group had. Eventually, the two of them would get caught for cheating if that happened. "Not a doubt in our minds," Fae said knowing how badly the Weasleys got on. Fred and George did not conform so they were often cast aside. One of the many things they had all learnt about each other in the last month.

"Come on," Oliver said getting up and offering Harry a hand. "You all know you're not supposed to go from a run to laying down, not good for you. Always walk it off from here on out got it?"

They knew he was right but they didn't have to like it. "Yes sir," Harry said mockingly but took the help up.

"Come on, food, dinner, ignoring idiot potions master," Tyson said helping the other two up as they went to dinner sitting as a group like usual ignoring the looks the odd group received. Most of them shot a glare up at the head table.

"Pranks," Fred said with a smirk. "bit of Weasley styled revenge from the devils for the arse of a potions master we are stuck with."

"Let's discuss it in hell…not too soon, might draw attention, give it a couple days," Oliver said.

The first years grinned, revenge sounded brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable as the Harry Potter series does not belong to me. I hope you like the surprise reveal involving the Dunbars.**

HHH

Both Harry and Fae were up early, despite having as usual gone to sleep late. They couldn't seem to get to sleep. They had potions today as well. Something they hated. The idea of sitting in class all day was a bit daunting.

This time, it was Harry who had an idea. Breakfast wouldn't be for a couple more hours and she didn't feel like studying or reading. Anything else in the dorms would be too noisy and piss people off. She realized that there was a night curfew, not a morning one. "Want to go for a run," Harry whispered to Fae.

She glanced over to her friend. After a moment she nodded, and both got dressed and slipped up to Neville's room, not even having to discuss whether or not they would invite their friend. That was a guarantee. They rarely went anywhere without each other.

They crept up to his room despite knowing that there were rules against it. Everyone was sleeping, and they giggled slightly hearing Ron snore. "He is awful loud," Fay whispered. "How can Neville sleep through this?"

"Wonder if the twins snore that loud," Harry agreed. They found Nevilles bed easily enough and shifted his curtains. "Nev," Harry said softly.

He jolted slightly, "devils meeting… I'm up…I'm up," he woke up a bit more realizing it wasn't one of the guys. "Fae, Rae," he said surprised.

"No devils meeting," Fae whispered.

"You are both gonna get in shit, what are you doing up here," he asked surprised. "In my room…the boy's dorm." They found out from the other devils that the barriers only worked one way. Girls could go to the boy's dorms, but the boys could not go to the girls. Still he hadn't expected either of them making use of that loop whole.

Harry just grinned since threats of getting into trouble no longer bothered her, she had, had a good few detentions and point losses but in the end, it didn't really matter to her or anyone else all that much. Except know it all Granger but that was another problem all together and it didn't bare thinking about at the moment.

"Pix and I want to go for a run before breakfast," she whispered careful not to wake anyone else up since she didn't feel much like a lecture at the moment, they were worse than the detentions any day since everyone seemed to drown on about what was acceptable and what was not. Funny part was it was rarely the professors doing the lecturing. "We wanted to know if you cared to join us."

He thought for a moment, but he was already up so he decided that he misawell accompany them. "I will meet you down in five," he said as she grinned going down. He was as good as his word joining them moments later. They didn't bother hiding, after all there was no rule saying how early they could leave the house. The moment they got outside the doors, they took off running. The morning air cold and biting but it didn't seem to faze them. It woke them up in a nice refreshing way.

They felt like they could finally breath as they ran. School was often stifling and loud, you were expected to act one way and they never were quite good at following others leads. They were never really free to just be themselves, but out here, running without a care in the world was where they finally felt free. There was no one there to give them a hard time. No expectations. Just them and the wind rushing past them. They went around the school, their feet striking the ground, their breaths and chirping birds the only sounds they heard as they went.

"Why are we running again," Neville asked as they neared the end of the run and they began slowing down. Remembering to slow to a walk before finishing since Oliver had lectured them on it.

The two girls just laughed. He of course had joined them without asking a single question and only bothered to when they finished the run. "Because we can, it cooled us off yesterday so why shouldn't we," Fae asked. He shrugged since she made a fair point. "We train every night to gather strength but as much as Oliver and Ty went on about it, it wasn't really for that reason. We just do it don't we, not really for any reason but because we could, now we do it because it feels good. Why not run, it feels good to run, we are stuck in classes all day every day and well, freedom," she said spinning in the fresh cool morning air, no one there to tell her that it was inappropriate to do so, no one lecturing just freedom.

"No annoying prattling in our ears, just fresh air," Harry agreed though they were beginning to tire they never felt more alive. "It was good wasn't it?"

Neville could agree with their points. "I wasn't complaining," he said grinning at them since the three had grown extremely close over the last few weeks and it was a rarity to see any of them so at ease, a good thing. "Just wondering why. It was fun. A good way to cool off. Welcome in the day."

Harry grinned running quicker and flipped using her hands to do a hand stand before as she landed back on her feet just as they caught up and she fell back into step with them not faltering at all as they laughed.

"Nice," Fae said impressed since usually she was the one who enjoyed flipping around more than running, it was the first time she had seen Harry do so and she pulled it off flawlessly.

"Can't quite get the full flip yet but it's fun," Harry said wondering when she had ever felt so at peace before coming to Hogwarts, It had a lot of bad but it could easily be countered and ignored when she had time to just be with her friends.

"You will get it, it just takes some practice. I've loved flipping, cart wheels, handstands, front flips and backflips. I've been doing it since I was little, you'll get the full flip in, I have faith," Fae promised as they slowed down to a walk just as the older devils had told them to do

The joy and relaxed feeling from there run entered the moment they returned to the common room. They had walked in, not worried about being caught. They broke none of the school rules as far as they could tell. They were just relaxing, chatting about classes and how to best preform a flip without injury when they were interrupted by an angry Hermione Granger.

"Great the know it all," Fae muttered annoyed.

"There goes a perfect morning," Neville agreed. Harry said nothing just scowled as she came stomping towards them.

"Where were you," Hermione demanded her hair seeming to go even bushier in her anger.

It annoyed them that she always stuck her nose in their business. They had been perfectly polite in the beginning but now she just annoyed the crap out of them and they didn't care how rude they were back. "What's it to you where we were," Harry countered annoyed, there peaceful morning once again interrupted by her nosing into their business once again.

"You weren't supposed to be out, are you trying to lose Gryffindor more points," She demanded. Always ranting on about her precious points. Excluding Snapes class which shouldn't be counted, they typically earned back the points they lost.

"Oh, get over yourself. You are not our damn keeper Granger," Fae growled annoying since they had been having a good time and of course that automatically meant the bane of there existence had to pop up, always when they were happy.

Hermione however didn't care that it was none of her business, she spoke up anyways. "I told Professor McGonagall you were out of beds," Hermione said pompously.

Harry had enough, it was none of her business and if she was so worried about points, why did she seem so intent on making them lose them by ratting them out to the professors for every little thing she caught them doing? "What the hell is your problem," Harry demanded.

"You were out of your beds," she stated, "you need to start following the rules or you will bring down all of Gryffindor because of your selfishness."

They weren't going to let her throw off her issues on them. "Or maybe if you left us alone we wouldn't have a problem, you're not our keeper and you aren't our friend granger," Harry hissed not caring how harsh she sounded, "stay out of our business."

Neville pulled Harry back slightly before she knocked Grangers buck teeth down her throat. "Come on Rae, we should go talk to professor McGonagall." He glared at Granger before continuing. "For the record we weren't breaking any damn rules, we left early this morning because we needed a breath of fresh air," Neville said coldly, "so if we lose points or anything of the sort it's your fault not ours."

They stomped out of the common room and towards their head of houses office. Trying to hold their tempers. There went there morning.

Fae was at the presence of mind to knock, Harry was just willing to stomp inside. McGonagall was startled to find them present having not called for them despite being informed of their rule breaking. They sat down, and McGonagall spoke first. "I am glad to see you all here. I was informed you were not in your beds this morning," McGonagall stated.

"So were we," Harry said annoyed with Granger, they should have been relaxing or heading to dinner not dealing with this nonsense. "We were just gone for a run this morning. We left just after 6 this morning. Granger just told us that she told you that we were out of our dorms after curfew and breaking the rules, so we decided that it had to be cleared up."

McGonagall never expected so many problems within the first-year dorms, but this year seemed to be one of the worst for the students fighting. Though she understood and appreciated Miss Grangers respect for the rules, ratting out your classmates and then informing them of the fact was not a good way to make friends or even keep a civil atmosphere. "Would you like some tea?"

They were surprised by the offer but after their run they were thirsty and agreed thanking her for the drink. Finally, Neville decided he had to break the silence. "We admit that we aren't the best at following rules but well we weren't breaking any this morning. We just felt like running this morning."

She nodded. This was a problem she had to address but they weren't breaking any rules. "I see, there are rules about how early your allowed to leave the common room, it only has to be after 530 or else it counts as out during curfew, so you may continue your runs if you wish to," McGonagall stated as the three grinned at her. Running wasn't a common practice in the wizarding world, too muggle in a sense but it was a healthy activity and if it kept them out of trouble, who was she to complain? "What I am more concerned about is the fact that Miss Granger felt the need to come tell me and the issues in your dorms."

That caused the three to scowl annoyed. "You will have to talk to her about it," Fae said bitterly, "we haven't done anything to her. She just always has her nose in our business and thinks that she has to know everything we are doing every moment of every day and if it's not exactly how she likes it then she thinks she has the right to lecture us on proper form. Its driving us insane. We can't do anything even homework without her sticking her nose and telling us we are doing something wrong. I swear, she probably even searches our trunks. I've noticed someone's been in them."

By the anger in her tone, the issue was clearly more prominent then she had believed. "I see, you three also do not seem to get along well with your other year mates," McGonagall said worried about the three of them who seem ostracized by all there year mates. Sure, they had each other but even tightly nit groups of friends usually had some outside contact within there years but these three were rarely found to speak civilly with anyone from their year. She wasn't convinced the group of them were the issue though.

The fact that they didn't' really get along with their year mates wasn't really a surprise. They knew that. Maybe their contact with the others wasn't as disruptive as the fighting between them and Granger or Weasley but they wouldn't even deem their other roommates as acquaintances let alone friends. "No, we don't," Harry admitted not overly bothered by the fact. "but that's fine with us, we are alright with the way things are except Granger and Weasley going out of there way to cause problems."

She had a feeling that this wouldn't be an easy fix. "Yes well, as your head of house it is my duty to help deal with problems in the dorms and come to understand them," McGonagall stated knowing she had to deal with this now before it got completely out of control. "what is the problem."

None of the three of them intended to take the blame for this. "We mind our own business," Neville stated since it is not like they went out of their way to fight Granger or Weasley, instead they tried everything to avoid them. "However, apparently, we slighted them and now mainly Weasley and Granger are constantly attempting to know our every move and they get the other dormmates in on it as well."

Hoping the professor could change something about it, they continued. They weren't rats but if it got Granger off their backs, this time they were willing to become them. "I have to store my things with the third-year girls, Angelina and Alicia," Fae admitted, "our dormmates have gone through my things since apparently I'm a dark witch.

"And since we hang out with her so are we," Neville replied. "We have done nothing to slight them except defend ourselves when they insult us. We did nothing wrong today and they went to you because they act like our keepers. Like it's their job to know all our movements."

"Which brings about the issue on how we are to deal with it," McGonagall stated since she had noticed everything as they said it. The group did tend to not start any of the confrontations she was aware of at least the ones with their dormmates. They were too at ease in their own little groups away from the others that they truly didn't care about their dormmates whereabouts. Even though they weren't afraid to fight back they rarely started it, normally they just went to spend time with the older students away from the fuss. She didn't expect that to last for much longer, it was easy to see that they had tempers and eventually they were going to be pushed too far.

"We have avoided them but they still seek us out," Neville stated, "we fight back we prove their points. I doubt there is a way to deal with this."

Though it was a drastic decision, McGonagall felt that it was her only chance to head off any future conflicts. "I do have a way this can hopefully be dealt with, in third year girls dorm there are only 2 students," McGonagall said making a decision and hoping it was the right one. As I assume you are aware, Miss Bell rooms with them as there are seven, second year girls. Normally we attempt to keep the dorms at 5 or fewer students due to rooming issues and conflicting personalities. We make due with 6 students often because there is only space for one room per year. Usually we attempt to make it work which is why this was not offered previously but its already near the end of October and the conflict just continues getting worse. Miss Potter, Miss Dunbar, I am going to request from the three girls that you join their dorm, I doubt they will have issues with it. Mr. Longbottom, are you having as much difficulties with your room?"

The girls were practically vibrating in excitement at the idea. Life would be so much easier dorming with the other devils. No worry about being caught out of beds. No having to put up with know it all lectures every night. To them it was the perfect solution.

"Yes ma'am," he replied hoping she had a similar solution for him because that would be beyond brilliant, "they go through my things and absolutely restrict any privacy I have. They don't respect my space and they are always questioning me on every action, often about Fae and Harry as well."

She had assumed as much. "I will be asking Messrs. Weasley and Jorden to see if they will mind you switching into their dorms. I am aware you have struck up a friendship, so it would be best."

It was beyond any solution they were hoping for. He had very little doubt he'd be refused. At the beginning of the year he would have doubted they would want to dorm with him but now, he knew better. "I would really appreciate it," Neville said relieved.

"Please try to get along with your year mates, even if you are no longer sharing a dorm you will be in there classes for the next 7 years and need to get along," McGonagall said as they tried to protest about it not being their fault but she stopped them, "I am aware that most conflicts are not begun with you. I will attempt to find the problems these students have with you but at least attempt."

"We know the problem, they like being leaders and having controlled and we don't like people controlling us," Fae stated.

"So, like your fathers then," McGonagall said not surprised that these three had struck a friendship though she wished that it had worked out well before.

The statement was a surprise to them. "You knew our dads well professor," harry said surprised. Sure, she was their parents head of house just like she was theirs, but they didn't expect her to remember them well. She had dozens of students in her house, each year after all.

McGonagall shook her head, she remembered them fondly even with the disastrous end to their friendship and their lives. "The amount of times they were in my office I had to," McGonagall stated, "try not to take after them too much."

Mention of her father turned Fae cold though. "Won't be a problem, I will never take after a death eater," Fae returned bitterly. Neville and Harry gave her sympathetic looks since well their fathers were either dead or permanently incapacitated hers had betrayed them. She couldn't even go by her real last name because all she would be is connected to the death eater traitor. Bad enough she had a Slytherin mother. If the other students found out the truth they would never let her hear the end of it. Sirius Blacks daughter.

"Fae," McGonagall said shocking them with the use of her first name. While a large part of the head of Gryffindor despised the man, she would not ever say that to a child. It was not fair to have that weight on her shoulders at such a young age. Hating the man that sired you. "Your father may not have ended up a good man, but he was not always like that. Your father was once a good man, a real Gryffindor, loyal, brave, selfless, a troublemaking pain in the arse prankster. We will never know what caused him to turn away from the man he was, but it had to be something to make him change so drastically from the boy who use to sit in that very seat. A fun-loving prankster, who was loyal to his friends and hated everything the death eaters stood for. It may have been the death of his brother which had hit him hard or any number of things. It was a war and a lot of good people lost their way. Many of them were forced to choose a path they may never have considered before the conflict. Do not be ashamed of who you are or allow anyone to make you feel ashamed. He was a good boy who lost his way. Remember that and remember that he loved you and your brother more than anything."

"He killed people, hell he was apparently Voldemort's right-hand man," Fae stated, "How could I be proud of that?"

McGonagall understood her hatred of the idea, especially with whom her best friend was but it was still a harsh reality for a child. "I prefer to think of them as two separate men. The boy who protected his friends from bullies compared to the death eater."

Both Harry and Neville gave McGonagall grateful grins. "Come now Fae, we don't like you any less since we know, and you shouldn't be ashamed," Harry said grinning at her. McGonagall looked at the Potter child sadly knowing just who was harmed the most due to defecting Gryffindor's.

"I am glad the three of you are friends," McGonagall said pushing back to the reason they were here rather then the much darker topic they ended up on. "But it's alright to branch out to other students. We will work on your dorm arrangements, but you had best go pack your trunks."

They left quickly, excited over the prospect of getting out of the toxic dorms and moving to be with there friends. It would make the midnight devils meetings so much easier and it would just be an overall better environment.

Granger however couldn't go without getting a few kicks in. "Got kicked out then, you deserve it for breaking the rules," Hermione said. They wondered what the hell they could have done to have someone be happy over the prospect of their entire lives being destroyed which was what would happen if they got expelled.

They glared at her angrily, but they won this round. They were dorming with their friends now and didn't have to put up with her know it all attitude anymore. "Actually, we broke no rules Granger," Fae returned mockingly, "we are just being allowed to move dorms because of you always starting problems with us. McGonagall not pleased with you that's for sure."

Hermione looked absolutely horrified at the idea of a professor being angry with her. They may have felt a bit bad if not for the fact that she was gloating over the idea of them being expelled. "You were out of the dorm," she protested defending her actions. "You were breaking the rules."

"It was morning and we were out for a run which is not against school policy Granger, get over yourself," Harry said as they packed their trunks.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie all burst into the room excitedly. "McGonagall just told us," Angelina said coming in. Let us help you, the beds will move themselves to our dorm. This is going to be bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Fae said gratefully as they moved their trunks to the third-year girls dorm. Once they were up there, they saw that they already had beds.

Now out of sight and hearing of nosy ex roommates, the girls let their curiosity about what had happened be known. "Alright, now why are you our dormmates not that we are protesting, if anything we love it but why are you in our dorms," Alicia asked is the girls sat on the beds cross-legged, so they were nearly in a circle. McGonagall mentioned conflicted personalities, but it must be pretty bad. They moved Katie in the end of November her first year and it was mainly due to space. To be moved in Octobers a big thing."

"We went out for a run this morning and big mouth Granger decided that it was her job to inform McGonagall," Fae stated rolling her eyes. It was so petty and pointless. She didn't even understand what Granger got out of this beyond just making there lives miserable. "For someone who cares so much about the house not losing points she causes a lot of point loss by being an annoying bucked toothed rat."

"Bitch," Alicia muttered.

"As much as I believe that's a stupid and pointless move, that was enough to get you moved dorms," Katie asked. "That seems a pretty drastic step. I was moved because we were falling all over each other not because we had a lot of conflicts though there was some fighting because of space."

"No apparently McGonagall noticed some of the other conflicts and pixie mentioned how she has to keep her trunk here or her stuff gets riffled through. I think that was the final straw for her," Harry said shrugging. "Nevs moving into the twin's and Lee's dorm though she asked us to try to get along with our roommates reminding us we will have to put up with them for seven bloody years. Seven years of know it all. I don't know if I can deal with that."

They all knew that was a joke. Trying to get along sounded great but it was really pointless. You have been," Katie mocked. "Why I don't know but you have been trying to get along with them."

They of course had a very reasonable reason for attempting to get along with their unpleasant roommates. "We try to get along with them, so we don't get hexed in our beds, at least that's why Nev doesn't start anything. Grangers too much of a goody two shoes to hex us. Might break one of her precious rules," Fae said. "A lot less restrictions now. I feel like I can finally breath. Not to mention how much easier it will be to sneak to hell. I mean without having to worry about Know it all checking our beds."

That thought had dawned on the chasers who gave them bright grins. "Well welcome to the devil's dorm," they said together with a bow. Happy they know longer had to put up with there ex roommates more then necessary. The three firsties really didn't deserve the hassle they've been going through all year.

"Glad to be here," Harry stated grinning. "So unbelievably glad to be here."

"We will have to celebrate," Katie said.

"I do believe we have revenge pranks as well," Alicia reminded.

"So a meeting in hell tonight?"

"Sounds great," The two firsties agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

HHH

The devils were all doing a secret meeting in their headquarters. This time there was no fight training and the three new members would be introduced to something even better. They were extremely excited for what this could mean. Still riding on the high of new dorms, this just made the day even better. Finally, they would get revenge.

The headquarters looked surprisingly like a classroom, a chalkboard and desks. They all took seats except for the twins who stood on either side of the chalk boards.

Fred cleared his throat slightly before beginning. "Okay boys and girls,"

"Lady's and gents," The Weasley twins said seriously fixing their ties which were normally one of the first things they removed on entry into hell.

"Welcome to pranking one oh one."

"Also known as revenge pranks."

"We are your professors."

"Sir gred."

"And Sir forge."

Harry and Fae shared a look stifling a giggle at the absolutely crazy scene in front of them. Their giggle was ignored, and the two redheads just continued their mock class. "Today's lessons involve getting revenge on greasy haired gits that call themselves professors."

"And their little toady minions, also dressed in green."

"Todays targets, will be specifically Malfoys little group"

"Flints gang."

"And Pucey's tag along sheep."

"Because revenge shell be ours."

"if the professors will not step in and show these gits their place."

"It is up to us."

"Who's with us?"

Sharing a look, all three first years clapped cheering. They got approving grins from the Weasley twins as the others just rolled their eyes. "well said," Fae said pleased.

"We are happy to be your willing and devoted students oh lord of pranks and all things humorous," Harry added.

"Guide us, teach us," Neville added.

The twins grinned even brighter at the first years before returning to their serious professor faces. On the normally laughing twins, it was amusing to see. "Now, this is a revenge prank. We are aiming for humiliating and or slightly painful."

"To properly teach them lessons."

"The goal is not to get caught."

"See, if they can't prove it was us."

"And we don't admit it was us."

"Then even if they accuse us, we cannot be punished,"

"Normally, some exceptions occur."

"So the first thing you all need to know."

"You are taking notes right."

"Rule one of revenge pranks for beginners is rather simple in nature.

"Rule one, don't get caught. If your caught, you have to deal with the greasy git."

"And that would be absolutely tragic," Neville said interrupting getting nods in agreement.

"Exactly, good on you, you'll go far in this course if you keep it in mind," Fred said with a meter stick in his hand as he tapped the board. "This is our planning board. We must remember the audience. Dumbledore has good humor for pranks."

"So as long as it appears a prank instead of a targeted attack to bully,"

"We are safe from most potential ramifications."

"Though be aware, the Slytherins don't exactly need proof to try for revenge. They always accuse Gryffindor's."

"Probably because we usually are the ones guilty," Angelina said in a stage whisper getting amused giggles from everyone else. Fred slammed the meter stick on her desk causing them all to jump. "SILENCE NAIVE," he said. "Or I shell take points for breathing."

"Or for daring to survive."

"MWAHAHA," They finished together.

No one not even the twins could keep a straight face any longer. The entire talk just too amusing for them to handle. A great laugh but they did have to get serious, as much as they didn't like the idea. The first years had to be warned as it was their first pranking session and it was targeting a dangerous group.

"Okay, now being serious, revenge pranks can go very bad," Tyson warned them. "If we get the Slytherins good they will want revenge. They can't guarantee who will be involved but they will suspect. At least the older of us but it's worth it to see the looks on those slimy gits faces. Now, we need to decide on a style of revenge. As the wronged party, you three are the first to get to give ideas. If it's crazy, it's a better idea then the sane ones."

Everyone began throwing ideas around excitedly, the older joining in. It wasn't often they got to give a good revenge prank going. Usually the twins tended to handle things themselves prank wise but every once in a while, they all liked to join in. It kept the school terms from getting too boring.

Harry was oddly silent on suggestions. Something Oliver noticed. He thought she'd be getting right into this like the others, but she had not put out any suggestions so far. "What's on your mind Rae?"

"I think we should give them a devil show," Harry admitted since to her, devils is what they represented. Devils. Demons. Hell. It was a theme they tended to stick to so why shouldn't they do the same for a prank. Show the world just whom they were messing with. "We are the Devils right. Why not give them a bit of hell."

"Oh, what does your devious mind have in store for these dastardly snakes," Fred asked curiously since he was likely the sound of her idea. Something truly demonic for revenge from the devils. It was something they could all get behind.

"I have high hopes for you my student," George added in full agreement with his twins point of view. "For an O in your first class, what are you thinking."

"A bit of haunted dungeons, maybe some red fire that turns their skin...don't know if this is possible but a haunting voice...taunting and mocking them. Demonic voice...does that sound not good or..."

The twins grinned evilly, "MWAHAHAHA," They laughed together, clearly giving their approval for the idea.

Harry however just continued. "Some illusions, illusions are a possibility maybe, I'm not sure how it would work but it's an idea."

"Maybe some runes tied into them, so only the Slytherins hear it at first, tied into their table. They'd have to be touching it to hear," Tyson stated liking the sound of that. "I know a set that would work but we'd have to do some voice moderations."

"I know a charm that could do that," Katie said. "used it for a prank howler."

"Prank howler," Harry asked still not caught up on all the wizarding things she missed out on growing up.

"Howlers are these vicious letters that scream, usually written by parents when you get in trouble, berating you and its hell of embarrassing."

"I'm surprised you've not noticed them. Twins have gotten two since the year began. But it's possible you've been gone during them, you miss a fair few meals," Angelina said.

"Probably because you guys give midnight lessons and sleep is necessary," Fae returned.

"Do we have to stop at one prank," Neville asked. "Some prank howlers might be amusing play on it."

"Get them a bit off guard, couple things together," Alicia agreed.

'I'm thinking red goo explosions with a haunting voice doing a good rendition of Fred and Georges evil laugh, as demonic sounding as possible, maybe a couple of voices overlapping to give a truly demonic sound," Lee said excited by the prospect.

"Howlers, are we thinking embarrassing, Drakie poo, you forgot your teddie weddie at home. I sent it to you...and maybe have it explode," Katie asked. "Or a threatening," she put her wand to her throat, "YOU HAVE SINNED AND YOU SHELL PAY, CHEATERS SHELL FACE THE REVENGE FROM TTHE FIRY PITS OF HELL, MWAHAHAHA, then it explodes."

"Save the teddy for later," Neville said because the voice she did was beyond perfect and just what they needed. "That voice was brilliant. Can you make a howler explode."

"Already done before," Fred agreed. "Definitely capable, are you thinking glitter or..."

"That slime of yours that turns people's skins red," lee said remembering the product that never quite worked as planned but the end affect was likely better then the planned use.

"Devil red," Harry said grinning.

"They began writing down there plans on the chalk board working out some kinks and deciding exactly what they intended to do and the next night they got together once again.

In the great hall Harry and Neville kept watch, hoods up as Ty began writing the runes and charming the pre-scripted message into them. It would start as a subtle eary whisper, and slowly as the morning progressed would be more frightening and easier to hear. They escaped just as they heard the caretaker, everything in place for the next day.

They met back at hell with the others before they all confirmed everything was in place.

It was amusing to watch through the day as the Slytherins got slightly jumpier at the whispers. They even demanded the professors put a stop to it but if they weren't sitting on the benches they wouldn't hear it so the professors thought the group were hearing things or making problem out of nothing.

Finally, the howler arrived going straight towards Draco Malfoy. He paled but was told to open it. He couldn't believe his parents would do something as uncouth as send a howler, but he also knew as it shook he didn't have time to escape with it.

The voice was not one everyone was expecting, instead it sounded like ten voices dark and demonic overlapping. "YOU HAVE SINNED, YOU HAVE CHEATED AND SABATOGUED YOUR CLASSMATES, ATTACKED BELITTLED AND BULLIED OTHER PEOPLE, BULLIES AND DADDY'S BOYS SHELL FACE REVENGE FROM THE FIREY PITS OF HELL, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, MWAHAHAHA," The howler said in an eary dark voice. Instead of tearing itself apart, it exploded and everyone who got hit with the potion from the howlers' skin turned a vibrant red, even Snape who had come over to deal with the offending howler.

Their revenge prank couldn't have possibly gone better as the entire grate hall roared in laughter. Snape was shouting revenge for whoever was responsible and how when they were found he would have them expelled. Once that would have worried Harry but now she knew better. You couldn't be expelled over pranks. It would never stand. His threats just made the situation all the more amusing as the red covering seemed to brighten the angrier he got.

Walking by an angry Malfoy, Neville couldn't help but get a dig in on him as this was the boy who had spent the beginning of the school year bullying him. As he walked by, he let out a mocking 'mwahahha," causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

Before the majority of them could leave the great hall, McGonagall stopped them to question the twins demanding the remove the potion. "but professor,"

"We are hurt."

"How could you think we are responsible," they questioned.

"now if it was someone in our year I could see it."

"But we make no claim,"

"but we bow to those who came up with the amazing prank."

"Well done."

"Bravo."

"Brava."

"A prank well played."

"We tip our hats to the," they finished mockingly doing a mock curtsy. Their eyes bright with laughter. With no proof, they weren't punished.

They quickly left the hall making sure they had some privacy. "Becoming a devil was the best decision I ever made," Harry said to Oliver who grinned, she had to get that point out. Hogwarts was becoming even better then she could ever imagine. "That was...wow."

"It really was," he agreed. "caught Snape too, wasn't even hoping for that."

"Course he had to come to Malfoys rescue," Neville said mockingly.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS," Was shouted from the great hall causing them to burst into another round of laughter.

"Daddys boy," Fae laughed. "That's too perfect."

"I got pictures, of our first full family prank," George said grinning. Family, Harry liked the sound of that.

"I want a copy," Harry said excitedly wanting to remember this moment. "When you guys promised good fun, you weren't bloody kidding were you?"

"About fun, never," The pranksters said together.

"I could dance I'm so happy," Fae said only to laugh as Ty grabbed her and spun her around. "Greatest dinner show ever I must say."

"Wonder when they are going to find the rune lock on the benches," Harry hissed quietly knowing they would still hear the voices if they sat down.

"They rarely look for runes," Ty said proudly "I'd give it a week or so."

"Hell," Harry asked.

"To hell it is," the others agreed as they all took off. They had a lot of reasons to celebrate and celebrate they did as the twins fetched treats after treats and they spent the evening in Hell. Commiserating over a prank well played and revenge being theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series is not owned by me. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

 **H TROLL H**

It was Halloween and all the Devils were waiting either inside or outside the bathroom despite the feast going on. It had been a unanimous decision to skip the Halloween feast. none of them felt quite like celebrating the day. The other students had been talking about the feast for days but they could only remember what Halloween meant for them. It was for the most of them the day that their lives changed for the worse.

The next two days literally represented the end of the lives they could have had. For Harry the death of her parents on Halloween itself, for Neville his parents attack November 1st morning and for Tyson and Fae their fathers arrest that afternoon. Even the twins had reason not to celebrate, the death of their uncles who were more like fathers to them was a year before the deaths of the potters to the day. The others just felt that they would be better supporting their friends then going to a feast.

While it was one of the biggest feasts in the school, their friends were more important. If one Devil was boycotting the feast, then all of them would in support. They would have there own meeting in hell. Deal with the consequences at a later date.

Which was why, instead of at the Halloween feast, the boys were waiting outside the bathroom for the girls to move their arses. They had been waiting for far longer then they thought was possible. Finally, Oliver had enough of patiently waiting and spoke up through the door. "Are you ladies done in there, we've been waiting like an hour. You have to be done honestly," Oliver said.

"Brave man," Lee mocked, "Insulting some girl's potential bathroom time." The twins snickered in agreement with there friend.

The door however finally opened, "yeah let's go to hell," Harry agreed as they all came out together.

They looked exactly like they had before going in what felt like hours before. "What took you all so long," Fred whined playfully causing Alicia to smack him in the shoulder. Fred pouted but honestly, he was curious, he was expecting makeup or something.

"Girl talk," Angelina returned easily, "you wouldn't understand."

"Why couldn't girl talk have waited for us to get to hell," George challenged. "Why did it need to be in the bathroom?"

"It wouldn't be girl talk if you all were there," Alicia said rolling her eyes. "Stop complaining we weren't that long. Honestly, boys."

"Honestly girls," Oliver challenged, "who don't seem to know what a bathroom for. Why do you all have to go in packs."

"Oh quit whining," Katie returned. "Now your holding us up from getting to the room."

"Women, no making them happy," Fred whined getting smacked from each chaser as the others laughed.

The group started heading towards the room only to freeze as a fowl overwhelming stench filled their noses causing them to gag. "What's that smell," Harry asked choking.

Oliver however had lost all color in his face. He knew exactly what that smelled like but they were in Hogwarts. It shouldn't have been possible. "That's impossible, that smells like a troll," Oliver said horrified as it came around the corner cutting them off. "Oh fuck..."

They all backed up slowly, but the troll caught sight of them they turned to run but the stairs had shifted cutting off their only escape. "Understatement Oliver," Tyson growled as they all grabbed their wands not knowing what else they could do.

Katie couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her as the troll's club hit the wall over their heads sending rubble crashing on top of them. There were a couple classrooms around them, but a door would not stop a troll. Especially an angry one.

Not knowing what to do, Tyson used the first spell he could think of which was a high powered "REDUCTO." The spell caused it to stumble back a few steps but did absolutely no other damage. "oh, that's not good," Tyson muttered the spell only managing to make it more angry. If it wasn't aiming to kill before it was now.

"What the hell do we do," Fred shouted as they dodged another hit which just moved them closer and closer to the ledge which no longer had steps to escape down.

Neville glanced down behind himself it was their only escape. "Jump," Neville said glancing down just as they ducked another strike. "If we catch ourselves right we won't die."

Not seeing another choice, they glanced down still avoiding chunks of rubble. "Fuck it," Fae said being the first to dare jumping. She didn't even have space for a running jump but could see the steps below her so she jumped over the edge. She managed to catch herself on the top of the steps and ran down a bit further. Seeing she had survived the others followed her lead. Jumping down as quickly as possible to avoid the angry, vicious troll. Katie nearly went tumbling but was caught by Fred.

They were hoping that it was a good escape only the troll jumped down causing the floor to shake as he landed. They all swore under there breaths taking off running down the hall. They ran but were caught at a dead end.

They all looked horrified at the troll which sent its club at them only to hit the floor where Harry had just been standing seconds before. Luckily Tyson managed to pull her out of the way. "What now," Harry demanded.

"We need to send it over the edge," Oliver shouted sending a reducto at it. "on three, one two three REDUCTO," he said as everyone did the same sending it backwards before they hit it with another and another causing it to back itself up to the steps which was exactly as they had aimed for. Finally, with one last spell, it went tumbling backwards and went over the edge where the steps were. Unable to catch itself on the steps as it had fallen backwards, it went all the way down causing the floors to shake as it impacted.

Fae looked over the side down at the troll which wasn't moving. "Is it dead," Fae asked.

Tyson took a glance down and saw the troll's chest was still moving. "Knocked out," Tyson said as they all sat down. Their knees were shaking so badly they thought they would fall. They lived, none of them had thought they would survive that.

Slowly they caught their breaths and calmed down when Harry chose to speak. "Would now be a good time to mention I fell wrong," Harry asked breathing deeply. Pain radiating up her leg. She had barely noticed it when it happened but now it hurt. "I think I twisted my knee."

"We jumped from one floor to another, landed on steps or the ledge near the steps," Oliver said, "we are lucky we didn't break our necks."

"No kidding," Tyson agreed. "We will get you to the infirmary once I can walk again. My legs feel like rubber."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "mine too."

"I'm just happy to still have my legs," Katie admitted.

Before they could get up, the teachers all came running towards them. "Damn," Katie said, "now they show up. Why couldn't they have gotten here like ten minutes ago?"

"Because that would be too easy," Neville mocked

It took a minute for the Professors to reach them but when they did, they looked at the group in absolute horror. They wondered if they really looked bad enough for that reaction. "What happened," McGonagall demanded sounding more shaken then anyone had ever seen her.

"Troll," all of them said together.

The professors very clearly could see that, "why were you not at the feast," McGonagall demanded worriedly. They were noticeably absent from the festivities. "A mandatory feast."

The three first years shared a look. She claimed to be friendly with the Potters and she didn't even realize what Halloween represented to them. "Crappy anniversaries," Fred returned, "Harrys parents, our uncles, tomorrows Nevs parents." This caused many of the professors to cringe especially as they didn't remember the significance of the date. "We decided we didn't much feel like celebrating, the girls were taking their time in the bathroom and we found a troll..."

"Correction, the troll found us, we were just minding out own business," Neville pointed out.

"Point conceded," George agreed. "The troll found us."

They all wondered how the children in front of them could make jokes after just having to fight a fully grown mountain troll. McGonagall felt it would be best to ignore that aspect of the children and get to the important points. "How badly are you injured" she asked.

"Harry broke her knee, probably," Tyson offered.

Any other listing of injuries was interrupted when Snape found a flaw in the story. "There is no bathroom near here, we do not appreciate lying boy," Snape sneered.

Everyone despised that professor and weren't going to give him the satisfaction of getting away with his comments. "We started up a floor," Oliver returned coldly. "We got trapped by the steps, the stairs had shifted and so we jumped from the fourth floor to this one, ran down here and got trapped. The steps weren't there and so we sent them over the ledge with reducto's."

It took the professors a moment to realize what they actually heard. They had to be wrong. They couldn't have heard that they jumped floors. "What do you mean you jumped floors," Flitwick squeaked.

"What we said," Neville stated, they were clearly handling this better than the Professors were. "We were up a floor, the steps shifted and so it was just the edge with the rails, so we jumped."

Now all the Professors were gaping horrified thinking of all the ways that that could go wrong. "You could have been killed," McGonagall said horrified. They had almost lost a good-sized chunk of their lions in a horrific way.

"Well we had no escape and troll club, we did what we had to," Oliver said as if it was the obvious course of action and to them it was. They had an escape and they took it. Didn't quite work how they wanted as the troll followed but they were alive and relatively unharmed. "Katie nearly took a tumble down the steps, it was really just like half a floor since we jumped to the next set of steps. Fred caught Katie before she fell, Harry twisted her knee, but we didn't have a choice. It was being bludgeoned to death or risk breaking our necks. Worked for the best though."

"Probably helped that we are used to practicing how to land after jumping from our brooms," Angelina added, "it's just usually grass underneath us. Not steps and floors."

They were honestly tired of talking about it. Talking it over wasn't going to change what happened. "We will give you a memory later, so you know we are telling the truth, for the moment I think we are just going to sit here," Tyson decided. "Later you can tell us how a troll got in but for the moment I think we are going to just sit till our knees stop shaking, then make our way to the infirmary."

"Speaking of knees, mine hurts like hell," Harry admitted and did not even get a warning for her language.

The teachers realized that they could see some blood on the children as well as dust and rocks. They for the moment had to ignore the fact that they jumped and focused on ensuring they weren't hurt. Trolls were known wizard killers. "How badly are you hurt," McGonagall demanded catching her bearings long enough to do her job.

"Rubble, bruises, cuts," Oliver said looking to his friends to be sure they weren't overly injured.

"My knees twisted but nothing too bad," Harry said.

"I think I pulled something in my shoulder when Fred caught me, might have also twisted my ankle," Katie stated.

"I think I hurt my ankle when I landed," Alicia added. "Not sure I will tell you when I can think straight."

"Might have some bruises and cuts from the rubble, a good-sized chunk hit my back," Tyson said.

Knowing that adrenaline was likely keeping them from answering fully, Dumbledore made a suggestion, "Let's get you all to the infirmary."

They nodded conceding to his point even if they were happy just sitting there for a while. Oliver saw Harry cringe slightly as she stood. "Here," Oliver said lifting harry, while he knew she was light, it worried him just how light she was and how effortlessly he could lift her. She wrapped her arms around his neck so as not to fall. "don't want you hurting your knee worse Rae," he said in explanation.

"Thanks," she said gratefully since she wasn't sure she could walk down there by herself without help. Tyson took his friends lead and scooped up Alicia bridal style. Alicia protested but after a look from the fourth year consented to being carried.

When they got to the infirmary, Pomphrey began looking them over. Feeling that they had to be in shock, McGonagall fetched calming potions. "Here calming potions should help," McGonagall stated.

None of them wanted to take a calming potion. They didn't feel it was necessary. Some had experience having the fowl potion shoved down their throats and hated how muted it made them feel. It was Oliver who spoke up for the group, seeing that they were all uneasy about the idea of taking the potion. "No I think we are good," Oliver admitted. "A bit of a rush never hurt anyone. I don't like these, they make us feel too calm."

She had never had anyone refuse a calming potion especially after such a harrowing event, but they couldn't force them to take the potion if they didn't want to. "As long as you're sure, they will be available if you change your mind," their head of house said uneasy at the idea but all of them looked grateful for not having to take the potion. Tyson gave the memories to Dumbledore as Madam Pomphrey healed the injuries. Snape and Flitwick had stayed behind to deal with the troll.

Once the students were cared for, the staff went up to the headmaster's office to view the memory they were provided for the event. When they were released from the pensieve they were all left in absolute shock unable to believe what they just witnessed. "Oh, merlin they really jumped," McGonagall said horrified, "I am going to need a calming potion after that, they are just children. they could have been killed."

Her words echoed the thoughts in all the teachers minds. "Yes but they were not," Dumbledore said honestly a bit surprised by the students nerve, jumping took a lot of bravery even though they were facing a troll and had no other option. It was still not something he could imagine doing when he was young. "I believe 50 points to Gryffindor for excellent teamwork and staying far calmer than most would have."

Not even Snape argued the points. "Merlin, I don't think I could have brought myself to jump even at their age," McGonagall stated. Even though she had had their word on what happened, seeing it was another thing entirely.

"You will have to keep an eye on them to see how they are dealing with what happened," Dumbledore decided since while they appeared fine, from taking part in two wars, he knew trauma sometimes was hidden. "That is a lot for someone to go through especially at their ages though they seem to be handling it well, I'd keep an eye on them for the next few days just to be sure that they are not traumatized in some way."

HHH

They didn't bother heading to hell, figuring that they would be caught if they tried. The staff was clearly on high alert to the moment so instead, they met in one of the rooms. In this case, the twins, lee and Neville's rooms as the boys couldn't get up to the girls rooms. "Here," Oliver said offering the the firewhiskey as they arrived. Each of the girls took it without hesitation, taking a large mouthful of the firey liquid even harry and Fae despite being only 11 shot it down like pros, "You all okay?"

They were all healed and not all that bothered now that they were looking back on events. "Honestly, that was a bit fun, besides the nearly dyeing," Fae said sheepishly. "It was a rush."

Tyson groaned, of course his sister took after him. He couldn't help but feel the same way about events. "It was even better than quidditch," Fred agreed grinning, "though let's avoid the troll next time. It was a rush, never felt that alive but at the same time we all nearly died."

His words described all of their feelings on the events perfectly. "Somehow I don't think any of us are too bothered by it," Neville admitted, they should have been upset over what happened. They had all nearly die, they could have been killed by the troll or by the jump but they were all relatively fine. Not bothered by it, the worst part was they had enjoyed the pure rush the jump had given them now that it was done.

They all had to laugh at that, "Who wants to bet the professors are worried about us being traumatized," Tyson asked taking a swig of the firewhiskey before passing it around again.

"Fools bet," Lee stated taking a swig before passing it along, "I do not think any of us are stupid enough to take that bet Ty. The professors think students are weak and easily traumatized. They'll be watching us closely to make sure we won't fall apart." The rest shook their heads agreeing with a grin. It really was a fools bet.

"We should be bothered shouldn't we," Angelina asked feeling like maybe something was wrong with them that they found it fun rather than traumatizing. She knew that wasn't how they should have reacted to such an event, but she had enjoyed it, the rush, the fear. "I mean we were nearly killed. We should be bothered by that shouldn't we?"

"But we were not killed, we did what we had to and we survived, the rush was amazing, made us feel alive or at least it did to me," Harry said. "why should we be bothered?"

"Normal people would be," Fae admitted thinking how their old roommates would have reacted to what happened. She knew they'd still be crying over the trauma.

Harry however associated normal with the Dursleys and she never wanted to be normal. "There you have it," Harry returned, "we aren't normal, are we?"

None of them could deny that. They were devils after all. "Touché," Oliver agreed not bothered by the accusation. "We aren't normal so why bother pretending. We aren't traumatized, a bit shaken after it happened but in a good way. A bit of fear never hurt anyone."

"This was not how I expected Halloween to turn out but it sort of felt good," Neville said sheepishly.

"So we are adrenaline junkies who live for a rush, I say we grin and drink to it," Lee said gulping back the whiskey.

"Pass it over, Harry said drinking to that as the others did the same. They may not have been normal but they were happy as they were and would change for no one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, then I do not own it.**

 **H QUITTAGE AND FIGHTS H**

The twins found the others in the quidditch locker rooms, looking slightly worried. "Not worried about the game I'm guessing," Katie pointed out.

"As revenge for the prank which they just know we were responsible for, they intend to take as many of us out as possible," Fred said.

"More broken bones the better," George added. "They want to make this game as dangerous as possible."'

"Hell Flint actually gave the order, he wants some of us knocked out of the match. Aim for our heads and all."

Oliver scowled, "Messing with quidditch games. Keep revenge off the field."

"Really, your more angry they are messing with the game then they want to knock us out," Harry challenged.

"Slytherins always are rough Rae," Oliver said since they had warned her of that before. Still it was her first game.

The twins both looked like they had something else to say but they were afraid how the captain would react. "Go ahead, just say it," Katie directed.

"Aim for the girls," George said.

"They want to take the ladies out of the match."

"Feel it would hurt the team worse."

This had everyone livid but for very different reasons. The boys were worried about there friends safety but the girls were livid about the idea of being seen as weaker and in need of protection. "Those sexist pricks," Alicia shrieked. "You two are to take them out. Make it hurt and get Flint to the bloody head."

"I'm the captain," Oliver reminded getting three sharp glares from the chasers. "But that is wonderful advice. Fred, George, if they intend to play dirty, we are too."

"Aye aye captain keep," They both said doing a mocking salute.

They didn't have time for much more discussion as they were told to wait to come out. Oliver looked to the first year. This was her first game and he knew even if she didn't really understand that it was going to be absolutely brutal.

"Nervous Rae," Oliver asked as they waited to go out.

Harry however just shot him a wild and mischievous grin even with the new note to the game and knowing the Slytherins were aiming for her head, she wasn't that bothered by the idea. "Not a bit," she replied honestly giving him a grin. "Here's to kicking some Slytherin ass.

Her enthusiasm was catching, and he couldn't help but return the grin. "Damn straight," he agreed as they flew out and the game began.

When they said they were going to be rough, they were serious, Katie had already dodged three bludgeors aimed at her head. Still, despite the other team clearly aiming to cause serious damage, they flew circles around them.

That is of course until Harrys broom began acting outside the norm. Bucking and trying to kick her off. The team looked in horror as she nearly fell and was hanging on by an arm. She was too good of a flier for this to happen naturally. She knew what she had to do and just glanced to Fred.

"CATCH ME," she shouted hanging as she dropped. She knew he would be there for her and without hesitation, Fred raced to catch her by the arm. He quickly pulled her up so they were both sitting on his broom.

Fred couldn't help but laugh though he was slightly amazed at the trust she had in him. She hadn't hesitated to drop just knowing that he'd catch her. "Your nuts Rae," he said as he lowered to the ground.

She however had a very important announcement that made her even crazier in all of the teams minds. "I Got the snitch," she said holding it out.

He laughed before letting out a loud shout. "HARRYS GOT THE SNITCH," Fred shouted as Hooch blew the whistle which she had already been attempting. Oliver grabbed Harrys still bucking broom and they flew down.

She grinned as the team reached her with a cheer. "Great job," Oliver said spinning her in his arms.

The Professors however weren't as amused as the team seemed to be over her air acrobatics. They made their way over to the group. "Miss Potter, what was that," McGonagall demanded looking at her wondering what had went on in her mind. Jumping from a broom and then riding with another person was extremely dangerous. She could have been killed. McGonagall honestly felt like this child would give her a worst headache then her father had. Trolls and now broom dives.

"My broom was bucking, like someone was hexing it or something," Harry stated handing her the snitch giving her a sheepish grin though her heart was pounding from the rush of the game. "Wouldn't let me control it, I couldn't hold on any longer so I dropped catching the snitch as I went."

The accusation of someone hexing her broom was dangerous however it did make some sense with her extremely surprising flying. "May I see your broom," The professor requested, and Oliver didn't hesitate to hand it over to her. Carefully, McGonagall checked it over finding evidence of a jinx. "I see, well done Miss Potter for holding on as long as you did, 20 points to Gryffindor for a brilliant catch Mr. Weasley."

This caused even more grins throughout the groups. "Any time," Fred said grinning even more as the Slytherins protested that they cheated.

"We cheated," Oliver challenged mockingly. "You're the ones who were aiming to injure. Should we test this Flint?"

"Wouldn't be the first troll we fought," Neville added having made his way over.

Flint though not the brightest knew better then to hex now with so many witnessed. The group of Slytherins just stomped off angrily. The Gryffindor devils just grinned at them knowing without a doubt, they won this round and weren't thinking about the game either.

The common room was now decorated more like a party grounds then a sitting area and the music was blasting as soon as they entered. They had fetched a good pile of treats and of course, the bottles of firewhisky were present but hidden from goody two shoes like granger. "Dance with me babes," George asked grabbing Harrys hand and spinning her around the very clear dance floor.

She laughed musically as he did so. "I would love to," she returned.

The group had a great time at the party. As the music blasted the entire group went onto the dance floor ignoring the other students and just focused on having a good time. They switched partners until everyone danced with everyone ignoring all the attention they got. The party was being enjoyed by most like it usually was after a win, but the group separated from the others keeping more to themselves. Ronald attempted to get (demand) Harrys attention but she ignored it in favor of hanging with her mates. He was not the only one who seemed interesting in forcing the girl who lived to give him attention, but the devils kept a fairly strong circle around her ensuring that she could enjoy herself without the gits bothering her.

All too soon they split from the group, the girls going to the room they shared. "Bottoms up," Angelina said grinning as Harry took a drink of the fire whiskey just the girls this time. "You deserve it Rae, a brilliant game. We sure as hell showed those gits."

Fae laughed as she got the next drink. "You know, how do you lot get so much of this stuff," Fae asked as they grinned, none of them even nearly of age and yet there was always a bottle or two ready for any get together they had.

"Keep sweet talks people," Katie said in answer to her question. "Or the twins. Getting of age students to buy the lot or getting folks to sell it to them. They also grab a fair few from Filch confiscated area refilling old bottles and then filling theirs with water. That sort of things."

"Nice," Harry said impressed.

"I have to say Rae, impressive drop. Scared the life out of us but really nicely done," Alicia stated.

"It was fun," Harry said no longer bothered by their love of dangerous stunts, they just accepted it. After all, it was thrilling. Harry herself remembered the rush of air from the free fall. Its something she would just repeat for pure amusement. She had enjoyed it that much.

"Always is though I thought that McGonagall was going to kill you," Alicia said laughing, "I think you scared her half to death."

"Oops," Harry laughed not at all bothered by the fact. It wasn't her fault her broom went crazy after all.

At the same time that the groups were celebrating there amazing victories the staff had an emergency meeting to discuss the jinx that had been on her broom. There was no way to tell for sure where it came from and they were at a complete loss about how to fix the problem. An attack on her students.

Flitwick however noticed that his colleague looked a bit more stressed then the rest of them. That was understandable really. It was her lions that was attacked. "Minerva are you okay," Flitwick said worriedly.

"That girl...those kids are going to be the death of me yet," McGonagall stated shaking her head tiredly. "Seeing her drop...She's worse than her father. No fear at all. She enjoyed it. Now I have to be worried about her doing it just for fun next time. She's honestly going to make me tare my hair out."

This of course had the other professors amused. Seeing the unrufflable professor ruffled by a first year student was always amusing as it rarely happened. "Yes...what is the old saying, a child is normally 3 times worse than the parents, karma. Now if only James and lily lived to see their little girl grow up," Flitwick said.

"I believe Lily would have killed her for that stunt today," Dumbledore said, "James would shift between pride at the catch of the century and worry."

"I don't know if I am going to survive seven years with those hellions," McGonagall said shaking her head. "I don't think I can."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, then I do not own it.**

 **H FIGHTS H**

There was of course expected retribution for their win. The older devils had warned them from the very first meeting that the other houses did not usually take too well to loosing, especially Slytherin. Not to mention, in this case that the game was supposed to be on some level revenge for the prank and that had struck out.

Even with all the warning the group were not ready for it when it came. It came as Harry, Neville and Fae were walking down the halls of the school. They were minding their own business when they heard chorused 'expelliomous's' and their wands were summoned from their pockets. They were disarmed and relatively defenseless before they even knew they were in a fight.

They turned sharply to see their attackers. There were nine or ten Slytherins against the three off them. They were outnumbered and now they did not have their wands to defend themselves. It was Malfoys group which normally wouldn't bother them, he wasn't exactly a threat on his own. Still outnumbered three to one was not the best odds. Especially wandless.

"Potter Potter Potter," Malfoy mocked as they approached the group. Running wasn't an option as the Slytherins still had their wands. They were not going to leave them.

Harry hated that for just one moment, they let their guard down and now they were paying for it. Her eyes flared brightly in her anger. What right did they have to dare touch their wands. It was an insult not to mention the cowards sent a hex at their backs when they did it. Couldn't dare attack when face to face or on even odds. "What do you want Malfoy," she demanded coldly but she already knew. They very much wanted to kick the three of theirs arses, still she wanted to buy time for someone either to hopefully come by or to figure out a plan of attack.

"You humiliated my house Potter, you and your little stunt at the game."

"So, like a coward, you hex at us from behind, should have expected it from someone like you," Harry sneered at them. "Need ten of you on three of us and to get us from behind to even stand a chance. Pathetic." Really, she should have kept her mouth shut but she was never one to like following rules or even common-sense actions. She hated bullies and Malfoy was as bad as her cousins.

Malfoy stepped forward putting his wand at Harrys throat, "You act all tough now how tough are you going to be when we teach you your place half blood."

That of course pissed off the other two, "back off coward," Neville growled stepping forward and pushing Harry back slightly, so the wand was no longer touching her. He however never stayed their long as one of the Slytherins, a dark-haired girl shot him back with a blast of magic sending him flying back into the wall.

Neville glared going forward slightly once again as each of the Slytherins pulled their wands. "Watch it lard bottom, do you know who I am," Malfoy demanded.

"A blond-haired rodent too cowardly to fight one on one," Harry quipped.

"Oh wait, are you going to go hide behind daddy's robes," Fae mocked. "Do you need daddy to come save you from the big mean Gryffindor's?"

Malfoy was angry that none of them showed even an ounce of fear. They weren't acting like they should have when facing so many wizards and witches clearly above their station. He was so angry, he sent a cutting hex at Harry. Expecting to see her crying in pain instead, she moved swiftly and did what no one was expecting. She fought back. She kicked at his feet taking them out from under him, and spun sharply and in one quick motion, she punched Goyle in the throat. Everyone's shock at the wandless first years attack gave them times to continue fighting.

"Fae took the chance seeing Goyle stumble, grabbing his throat to give him a sharp kick between the legs which caused his knees to buckle and he collapsed. She then took a swipe at Crabbe getting a punch to the side and a kick to his shins.

Neville dodged another hex from a student who quickly caught their baring's and started firing spells and hexes at the three wandless students. They however had experience dodging hexes and continued going at the group. Neville hit Nott in the shoulder as he ducked under Zabini's wand kicking the other in the side knocking the wind out of him.

Harry knocked the wand from Parkinson's hand but was knocked back into the wall with a blasting hex to the chest. She cringed since that had hurt but she knew she couldn't stop fighting. Not with them being so outnumbered. She got back up dodging another hex that was sent her way as she struck Zabini in the face. It was clear his nose broke from the crunch beneath her fist and he howled in pain.

Fae punched Malfoy in the chest before being struck in the face by a flailing Zabini who was shouting about his nose. She gasped in pain but managed to shove Zabini away knocking him onto the ground just as Neville was tossed back by another hex.

Harry struck Bulstrode getting a couple strikes in before she was sent back with a bludgeoning spell. Fae was struck by a cutting curse to the side as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harrys arm trying to get a grip on the wiry girl. She kicked at them, but she wasn't as strong as they were and they had a good hold on her. They slammed her back against the wall and she couldn't help the gasp of pain that went through her as Bulstrode punched the now stuck girl in the stomach multiple times. Seeing that his friend was trapped Neville hit crabbe in the back of the neck causing him to release Harry as She shifted kicking Goyle in the chest and was dropped to the floor.

They were both forced to dodge hexes from one of the other girls present who had the mind to stay out of reach but managed to do so scrapping it out with those closest to them.

The fight was interrupted by a loud bang causing them all to jump up facing the professor who had interrupted them. "What is the meaning of this," McGonagall demanded horrified by the bloody mess of the students placed in her care.

The Slytherins were as usual quick to point blame. "They attacked us professor," Parkinson stated as Zabini nodded still holding his heavily bleeding nose. Parkinson looked ready to turn on the water works, "For absolutely no reason, they just went nuts and started attacking us. We had to defend ourselves."

The Professor hated to outright accuse a student of lying but seeing the mass of green compared to red, she didn't think that even this group would start a fight they were so outnumbered by. "Miss Potter an explanation," McGonagall demanded as Harry spit out the blood in her mouth making her realize she must have bitten her tongue at some point.

She wasn't going to lie to the professor. "We were walking down the hall, weren't paying attention and our wands had been summoned., they attacked first we were just defending ourselves, we never even sent a spell, we don't have our wands check them," She said her story easily verified compared to Parkinson's lies.

"Accio Miss Potters wand," McGonagall stated as it flew from Malfoys Pockets and she did the same for Neville and Fae's. She knew whose story was far more plausible but to ensure she wasn't seeming overly biased, she turned to a nearby portrait, in this case a knight who was scowling and shouting. "Sir Mitchel's she said turning to the portrait who had warned her of the fight in order to come end it. "whose version of events is correct?"

"The little lass with green eyes," he replied, "the three Gryffindor's were minding their own business well they attacked, the blond Slytherin mentioned something about Potter humiliating his house with a stunt at the game. The Gryffindor lad was hit with a blasting hex first, long after they had all lost their wands."

That was all she needed to confirm what she already knew. "Infirmary, minus 100 points Slytherin for attacking unarmed students. You will be having a weeks' worth of detentions with me," McGonagall said angrily, her Scottish accent strengthening. "You will also all be writing me an essay, five feet on how dishonorable it is to attack three unarmed students. I cannot believe…I am ashamed of all of ye." She took a breath before looking to the three from her house. "Can you three walk," she asked since they were using the wall to support themselves. Now that the fight was over, they realized that they really hurt.

"Yeah," Harry said cringing as she moved. She half doubted their ability to make it but she was sure as hell not being levitated in front of the slimy snakes who attacked them. She would not be giving them the pleasure of knowing they were hurting.

The group all managed to make it down, much to the shock of the matron. She had already begun taking care of the Slytherins when they entered but quickly turned her attention to these students as they were not only the victims of the matter but also badly injured.

When she was finished healing them, Harry looked to her two friends from her hospital bed since they were not permitted to leave at the time. "Who's going to explain to keep and ty?"

"Not me," Fae said.

"I sure as hell am not doing it," Neville returned.

They didn't have too long to debate who would spill what happened as the devils made it to the infirmary, having seen their presence their on the map. "How badly are you hurt Oliver demanded worriedly once he got inside.

The other two looked to Fae who scowled at having to be the one to talk. "Nev had 4 broken ribs, Rae had 3 and I had 1, I had a cut down my side, heavy bruising and a bit of internal bleeding from blasting hexes and bashing into the wall, Rae broke her arm and Nev broke a knuckle but otherwise we were pretty lucky," Fae said speaking quickly to get it all out now.

Her answer to Oliver's question however had all the Devils practically vibrating in anger. Most weren't even able to express how angry they were over the attack on their youngest members. "I'll kill the gits," Tyson growled angrily finally finding his voice. "How many?"

Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bulstrode were the main aggressors. I think there was two others there. Girls, year above," Neville replied which just made the group even angrier So many students gone out of their way to attack three first years. It was sickening and cowardly. "They lost 100 points for Slytherin and got a weeks' worth of detention plus an essay, as much as you want to get at them for this, you'd be in a shit tone more trouble for jumping first years ty," Nev reminded not wanting their friends in trouble.

There was no denial that they had intentions of avenging them. Still, they needed all the facts. "How badly were they injured," Oliver demanded knowing that the youngest devils wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

"Broken noses, concussions, broke one of their ribs, tone of bruises and a few contusions, a couple kick in the balls," Harry offered proud of themselves for how much damage they laid out on their attackers, it didn't compare too easily to what happened to them, but they were severely outnumbered. "Pretty good seeing as they got our wands before the fight even started and it was 3 to 1."

"We are at least pranking them," Fred said consenting that attacking first years would be a bit far and may not be so easily forgiven. They would be in far more trouble if they got caught. It would be nearly worth it but then again, they knew it was a bad idea. they may be rebellious but that didn't make them stupid. They'd get revenge though, in their own way.

It made the first years feel good to have so many people looking out for them. "Oh, we insist," Neville agreed smirking, "have at them."

The group was able to relax slightly realizing that while injured, the three of them were okay. Still, Oliver was worried about them. "Are you all okay," Oliver asked, "I know your healed but..." he was worried how they were taking such a blatant attack. The three-dark haired firsties looked so tiny in the giant hospital beds. It was as if the beds swallowed them. It made him uneasy to think of them hurt and why they were here.

"Fine, though it hurt like a bitch nothing more then we could handle and for the record we were doing quite well even without wands," Harry said with a slight smile. It felt good that they cared so much, the older students were watching them with worried looks and they clearly cared about them. "Your training clearly helped in the end, and here we thought you nutters," She added with a cheeky grin.

"Well now you know, after my first game they knocked me out, really bad head injury, took me two weeks to wake up," Oliver stated since he never wanted them to experience what he had, back when he was a terrified second year and had no one looking out for him, "Since they put me in a magical coma to heal me."

"Arsewholes," Harry scowled. "Can't loose with honor."

"Wouldn't be Slytherins if they had any honor," George said as the group of them settled into the infirmary.

McGonagall looked to the devils who were sitting smug from their table as the seven, first years and two second years that attacked there three youngest members were turned Gryffindor colors, there skin bright red well their hair was sparkling gold. Their noses were long and pointed well they only spoke in riddles, they were covered in boils and couldn't stop hiccupping, every time they hickuped there entire bodies jumped.

Her eyes caught the twins who just looked at her defiantly as Snape tried to blame them and Potter, but the Gryffindor head of house silenced him.

there was no proof they were involved though all the staff knew, the majority of the staff feeling that they Slytherin group deserved it. they were even more amused as the spells, charms and potions took a week to come off. It was better then more violence after all. McGonagall wouldn't put it past the group to physically attack had their injuries been even worse. Age not mattering to them.

For the devils, the attack just managed to bring them closer together and they focused more heavily on defense without wands. None of them complained at the more intensified fight training, not wanting to be caught in a similar situation.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: If it is recognizable from the Harry Potter series, I do not own it. I hope you enjoy

THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHRISTMAS SECTION BECAUSE I DIDN"T WANT TO SKIP OVER IT ENTIRELY

H CHRISTMAS H

It was a shock to Harry just how many of the Devils remained behind for Christmas. She had always intended to stay but had been expecting a fairly lonely holiday. Even if it was to be just her, it would be far better than any holiday at privet drive. She had not even dared hope that any of them would stayed.

The twins stayed because their family was going to Romania.

Oliver remained behind because his parents were off somewhere and honestly, he didn't really care to be home.

Fae and Tyson just hated the idea of going home.

Lee just shrugged it all off and said he was staying damn what everyone else wanted.

The chasers were pissed because they weren't allowed to stay. Their parents demanded them home. Same with Neville.

Still, Christmas with six of her closest friends was an amazing idea. It was beyond anything she could ever even imagine for privet drive. No Dursleys and she got to be with her friends. She had no doubt they would make the holidays as exciting as they had made the school year.

It was after curfew, even for Christmas break when the rules were slacker. Still, Curfew never stopped the group of them before and so they all went down, meeting in the common room. "Happy Christmas eve," Oliver said seeing Harry and Fae arrive, the last of the Devils who remained behind for Christmas.

"Happy Christmas eve to you too," Harry said grinning.

"No more importantly, Happy Christmas eve in hell to you all," Fred and George said together.

"Christmas in hell beats Christmas everywhere else," George added.

"This is the first for you both and Ty since he always went home," Fred said.

"Second for us."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "And what happens during a Christmas in hell," she questioned figuring they had something on their minds.

"Get your snow things on," Tyson said. She laughed and did just that as they went outside.

They ran around in the snow, not caring about the rules they were breaking. Fae spun in the winter snow before plopping down and making a snow angel. "Pull me up," she said lightly as Harry did so revealing a near perfect snow angel. Harry however jumped around and added horns to the head instead of a halo.

"Much better," Harry said lightly causing them all to laugh.

"I want to make a snowman," Fae said since they really didn't have any plans for being outside, just being together was enough. "Ty, make a snow man with me, please," She pouted, and Tyson groaned. She had him whipped and he would do literally anything she asked.

The other guys present mocked him but he agreed anyways. "Fine," he said.

The twins shared a look, "we shell make an army of snowman, and take over the school, mwhahaha," they said rubbing their hands together evilly.

Lee tossed a pair of snowballs getting them in the face before they could finish their evil cackling. "Dorks," he said rolling his eyes.

The twins lunged at him knocking him into a pile of snow. While the three of them fought, the other four got to making their snow man army. After the first half a dozen snow men, they decided they'd prove whose army was better and attacked each other with snowballs. It was a night full of laughter and fun, ignoring the rules and just enjoying each other's company. By far better than the Christmas's most of them would have had they went home.

Eventually, the group of them went inside when it got too cold to remain out, grabbing hot chocolates from the kitchen.

Fred grinned as they added a hit of firewhiskey to each of the hot chocolates. "Warm us up properly," he said in way of explanation.

"okay, so we got to do a proper present opening and it has officially been Christmas for three hours," Oliver said as they settled in the boys dorm room.

"three AM already," Fae said surprised, normally she'd be half asleep by now. "Apparently our nighttime wonderings have gotten us use to the all nighters. I'm not even the least bit tired."

They opened presents and Harry was amazed, she had presents. An entire pile of them from all the devils, everything from chocolate, to books and clothing. Even a necklace with Rae written on it and Devil and proud on the back from Oliver.

Eventually, they just settled in to relax, exhaustion finally hitting them. "So, how was your first Christmas in hell," Oliver questioned shifting so he was beside Harry.

"Amazing," Harry said her eyes bright with excitement. "This is the best Christmas I have ever had." The Christmas hell that she faced at the Dursleys couldn't even be considered a real Christmas. No this was better then she could ever imagine.

"This is what a Christmas with family feels like," Oliver offered her knowing things weren't exactly right at the Dursleys. "A proper Christmas."

She couldn't help but grin knowing what he meant. Since the beginning of the year, they had all become more then friends. They were family. She finally had a family. It had never really hit her before that moment as they all laid back, laughing and joking. This is what she had pictured a family Christmas to be like. For once, even if just for a moment, life seemed fairly perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me.

Notes: Sorry for how long between updates. I'm writing a lot of stories right now and editing has never been my favorite pass time. So I have a lot written but I'm just slow getting it up on the site. I hope you enjoy it.

HHH

The group of rebellious Gryffindor students got caught out after curfew. It was know-it-all Grangers fault which had the first years extremely pissed off at the bushy haired first year. She's the one who caught them. Had it been a teacher, a prefect or a head student they'd have accepted it gracefully but the know it all was just trying to cause them problems. It wasn't exactly a surprise to them that they would eventually be caught. If anything, they were surprised it didn't happen more often. There annoyance came mainly from Granger once again, sticking her nose in everyone's business and going out of her way to cause them problems.

They all got a detention and lost ten points each. The ten points wouldn't be such a big deal if there weren't so many devils. Still, only a couple people were bold enough to say anything to them. The other students mainly went after the three first years for revenge on the large point deduction. They however weren't called devils for nothing. They sure as hell weren't going to stand back and let people like McLaggen give them hell.

A few hexes and threats got them to back off them. Especially when the older kids found out their younger friends were being attacked. That just wasn't allowed. They tended to be a bit over protective of the group after all. Any commenting ended very quickly.

Still, the group of them all got detention and were set to serve it together. That wasn't a big deal except that they were taken out to the forbidden forest. Now, they weren't shy about their wanderings. Each of them had been inside the forest more than once. It was just confusing to them.

Especially the first years who had not had the experience with Hogwarts unusual detention methods that the older students had. It was Harry who first voiced her opinion once they separated from Hagrid with a bluntly put, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand," Oliver questioned.

Harry looked slightly puzzled as she answered him. "We were out after curfew."

"Yes," Alicia said wondering what she was thinking about.

"And so we are being punished by being sent out after curfew."

They all nodded, the same thing crossing all their minds. "Into a forest that is forbidden because it is so dangerous its labelled a protective sight for deadly creatures," she added.

"You about summed it up," Oliver offered her agreeing with her annoyance on the idea. It made him angry. They were being punished and told to do something extremely dangerous that could potentially get them killed. It was stupid and illogical.

"That's insane," Harry protested wondering what the professors could have been thinking to think that was a good idea. "Do they have any logic at all."

Thinking she was worried about getting hurt, especially as they were hunting a unicorn killer, Oliver leapt to reassure her that she would be safe with them. "Don't worry Rae, we got your back," Oliver said. "There's enough of us that its unlikely anything will think to attack us."

"I'm not scared of getting hurt," Harry protested realized what he was thinking. "It's just the complete lack of logic. It makes no bloody sense at all. Why have rules if they are going to break it and make us break them? Do they care so little about us they are sending us out to hunt a monster killing unicorns? They get mad about us being out too late, so they send us out later? What is the friggen point of this?"

"Bloody stupid is what it is," Fae said. "Sending us out here when we should have just gotten lines or something. I prefer it, but it sort of makes you question their care for our safety. Hunting a unicorn killer. Yep, I have faith in Hogwarts protection for students."

"Exactly," Harry said as they continued to walk through the forest. Most of them keeping there wands ready to be on the safe side.

"One thing you will realize, hopefully quickly is that wizards lack all logic and common sense," Lee Jorden said. "They've got a bit of a god complex. Nothing can touch you, yada yada yada. Makes 'em go nutters."

This had most of them laughing. "I know Hagrid told us to split up but bugger that, I'm not letting you lot hunt a unicorn killer on your own," Tyson offered since they were told to split into two or three groups. "This detention is already stupid as hell, so I feel like we don't need to follow the rules for it. Anyone asks, tell them exactly why we didn't split up."

"Anything that kills a unicorn, has to be beyond dark," Katie bell said. "This honestly makes me feel like they want us to find something..."

All of them were getting more and more annoyed now that everything was laid out in front of them. "Let's be bloody serious, why would the teachers who have a bloody Cerberus in the third floor, in a school of children to protect some object show any care about our safety now," Neville said since they all knew of the giant dog.

The rest had to agree to that. It made them slightly bitter. If their safety meant so little to them, it sort of took away all point in following the rules. Something they rarely did anyways. It was just a kick to the face. They all felt the same way.

They were mostly silent as they trekked through the forest. Stopping only when Harry nearly collapsed with a strong pain in her head. "Harry," Fae said seeing the way she was holding her head, it was rare but she was known to get sharp stabbing pains in her scar that worried all of them.

"M'fine," she said shaking her head to clear it. "Lets keep going, sooner we are done the better."

The others nodded taking a few more steps only to freeze seeing the dark shadow leaning over a unicorn. Though they wanted to save the creature, they could also feel a dark aura around the being that looked up at them.

They all pulled their wands backing up, not sure the best action to take. They weren't given an option as the shadowed ghoulish creature lunged for them.

"BOMBARDA," Oliver said as they all began to cast and send the most dangerous of hexes at the creature coming for them. It fell back with a hiss before fleeing.

"What the hell was that," Neville demanded shocked.

"No idea," Tyson said as Harry ran to the unicorn. "It's still alive," She said relieved. "Not for long though, it's still bleeding."

The others stepped forward, unicorns were beautiful creatures and it hurt them to see it laying broken and bleeding. "We can send a mending spell at its neck," Angelina said helping get it healed enough for it to run off.

"Well, we succeeded, we found the creature, let's get the hell out of here," Alicia said. "I'm seriously not interested in staying out here right now."

The group of them agreed and they returned to the school still annoyed with the detention.

The morning came all too quickly for their liking and they woke up tired and fairly cranky. Late nights were normal for them but even with having faced a troll and seen the Cerberus on the third floor, none of them were quite prepared for the nightmares regarding a near death of a unicorn.

It was probably lack of sleep that caused Harry to do one of the most rebellious things of the year and something outside of character for her. She stood up and faced the head table whistling loudly so she got everyone's attention in the great hall. "Oy, everyone shut up for a second, I have a very important question for the staff at Hogwarts."

"Minus ten points for disrupting Dinner," Snape sneered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," Harry returned. "Important question time."

"Yes, Miss Potter," McGonagall questioned already knowing she was going to have a headache from whatever the girl would bring up.

"Are you just negligent of the risks or do you want us dead?"

Everyone was left gaping. "Excuse me," McGonagall demanded angrily. "Miss Potter, explain yourself."

Harry did so, not bothered by the angry tone, McGonagall had nothing on her uncle after all. "Well, we were out after curfew correct."

"Yes."

"You took points and gave a detention."

"As is fair. Please get to the point."

Harry did so gladly. "But you gave us detention, after curfew, in the forbidden forest, hunting down something that was killing unicorns," Harry said bluntly and a little bitterly. "The forest that's forbidden because it's dangerous, at night. Not only in a forest filled with deadly creatures and plants which is bad enough. But detention in the forest, specifically hunting something that kills things. Not just any things but unicorns. Did you want us to die? Or were you negligent? It has got to be one or the other if you sent us into the forbidden forest hunting unicorn killers at eleven years old."

Not one to let a devil stand alone, all the rest of them stood up together. "I'm wondering the same thing," Oliver said as everyone whispered wondering shocked if it was true. "None of us are of age. You even sent three first years. We were told to separate into small groups, so we could cover more ground. What was going through your minds when you assigned us that detention."

The staff paled realizing what could have happened as they spoke, but the Gryffindor's were not finished. "Not only that, but we found the thing attacking the unicorns and it attacked us," Neville pointed out.

"Luckily we outnumbered it," Fae added. "Cause it definitely looked like it wanted to kill us for interrupting it."

"So, when you wish to punish us...perhaps something reasonable. We are rebellious but we are not completely careless," Tyson stated.

"How on earth are we supposed to trust the staff when they as good as send us out to die? Not to mention why in merlin's name would we bother following the rules when you all punish us for breaking them by making us rebreak them," Harry asked.

None of the staff could find an answer. "wait seriously, you had detention in the forbidden forest," Cedrick Diggory demanded from the Hufflepuff table."

"After curfew hunting down something willing to kill unicorns, let's not leave out the deadliest part of it," Katie Bell said.

"Like actually in it," Cedrick demanded. "We've had to pick ingredients up to like twenty feet inside the forest."

"We were there like forty minutes just walking," Oliver returned.

"Well boys and girls, I don't think they have answers for us," Fred said.

"Let just go guys,"

"After all."

"I don't think anything they can say could make that right."

"I mean honestly, of all the stupid detentions we've done, that was the worst."

"And that's on a long list of stupid detentions," The twins said taking turns speaking but finishing together. They knew it was best to go while there was still time before the teachers caught up to what they were saying. Escape before more points were lost. Besides, it was clear the teachers didn't have a leg to stand on but that didn't always stop them from making their lives difficult. Especially Snape.

The teachers had never been called out like that before and had no idea what to say. After all, there accusations on the dangers were very true. They had not thought of it that way before. Not connected it to the consequences, in many of the Professors cases, they were just angry that that was a chosen punishment for students. They could not deny that their actions were beyond negligent.

Once they were out of the great hall all of them ran to hell. "I cannot believe you just did that," Fae said snickering as they arrived and quickly collapsed into the nearest chairs. "Like have you lost your mind Harry."

"I don't know, maybe this crazy wizard thing is catching," She said smirking. "I mean seriously, detention in the forbidden forest. What next, we going to be told to feed the Cerberus on the third-floor corridor."

"Merlin don't give them ideas," Neville said. "They might go for it. I'll take a troll over a Cerberus any day. I mean dog breath."

"You guys fit too well here," Oliver said shaking his head.

The three first years just gave him grins. "I wonder when they will realize we just effectively told them off and called them idiots," Katie said.

"Long enough we probably won't be punished for it," Tyson said. "What caused you to call them out for it Rae?"

"Absolutely no idea," She admitted. "Annoyance maybe. I mean really, it was just stupid of them. We were fine but if it was any other students. I mean we've been in the forest before. We usually don't mind a risk if we choose to take them but putting us in a dangerous situation."

"Shit I never thought of that," Alicia said. "Most students would have split up when they were told and if they came across that thing they could have died."

"I don't think there's going to be another forbidden forest detention for quite some time," Tyson offered. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure a few students might be writing home about Hogwarts punishments," Lee added.

"So, I'm taking the rest of the day off, planning revenge on Granger sounds like a good way to spend our afternoon," Harry said.

"Your speaking our language," the twins said together grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me.

 **H Down the corridor H**

For once they had been minding their business and not getting into trouble. Just relaxing after the chaos of exams. Most of the group were together but Harry was missing. They were actually using the map to search for her and saw she was near the third floor so they went to find her. They were left shocked when they saw her being drug into the forbidden third floor corridor by Professor Quirrell. She looked injured and was fighting but she was no match for the much stronger adult. "Rae," Oliver shouted as they entered the room with the Cerberus. They were too far away to stop them and when they reached the room, she had disappeared down the trap door with the Professor.

They didn't have time to iron out a plan, they however had no intention of leaving her down there with the professor and intended to follow. "Go," Lee ordered knowing they would need help and possibly medical care since Harry had been bleeding. "I will go tell McGonagall and get help. Get Pomphrey. Be careful."

Oliver nodded as the rest of the group went into the room. They weren't scared of the tasks knowing a fair few of them which they easily passed. After all, they would not be Hogwarts hellions and dare devils if they had not fully investigated the forbidden area months before. Most of the tasks were easily beaten down and they cheated their way through the more complicated ones, getting to the last task in record time.

Tyson froze the flames deciding to skip the riddle recognizing them as cursed flames. Being from a fairly dark family was useful for something after all. When they entered the room, they could see Harry fighting off Quirrell as the back of his head screamed. He was going for her throat and she was holding his face. They sent a blasting hex sending him flying away from her.

"Harry," Oliver said going to her quickly helping her to sit up. They kept their wands aimed at the professors screaming form only to have his face turn to ash and a dark shadow leave it and fly out of the room.

Not one of them had anything to say about that. Not truly understanding what just happened. "Harry are you okay, what happened," Tyson asked quickly checking her over.

"Voldemort...in the back...head...," she said still trying to catch her breath.

They were all gaping, that was what they feared, at least that he might have been a death eater. The dark lord was beyond what they had thought it could be, but they believed her without a second thought. "Damn it Harry you scared the shit out of us, we thought he was a death eater or something. But seriously, it was fucking Voldemort. That's insane," Fae returned hugging her.

"I'm fine," she said having caught her breath. "He was after the philosopher's stone, he clearly didn't get it. He grabbed me when I was in the hallway."

Anything else she was going to say was interrupted when McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore entered in a rush. "What happened," McGonagall asked seeing the students relatively unharmed.

"Professor, you always ask that when you come up to us after everything's already happened," Fred stated as Oliver helped get Harry to her feet.

"An explanation," McGonagall demanded.

"Quirrell...or Quirrelmort since he was half Voldemort," Harry said ignoring the flinch from McGonagall and Snape with the use of his full name, "Anyways, he grabbed me in the hall and pulled me down here. They saw it happening and followed, got through just as he was attacking me and well..." she trailed off for a moment, she didn't really understand how he turned to ash. "No idea how that happened but well it happened. Here's your stone thing. You should probably get that back to the Flamels."

Once again, the staff seemed to be left speechless by the odd group not knowing what to say to her explanation or the eerily calm way she laid it out to them. McGonagall through experience with them quickly caught her bearings and focused on the most important problems. "Let's get you all to the infirmary," she decided they could deal with everything else once they were taken care of.

Infirmary, they all despised the infirmary and if she could avoid it she would. "I would really prefer not to go," Harry admitted, "she will keep me in and I'm not hurt, just a few bumps and bruises." She left out the strangling since while she wasn't really hurt, she felt they would freak out anyways.

"You should all get calming potion," McGonagall said. After hearing that one of the teachers could have been possessed if they were to believed, McGonagall felt she could use one as well.

They didn't know why they kept suggesting that fowl potion. "Professor, since the school year began we have been attacked by trolls, had my broom jinxed during a quidditch match, been attacked in the halls by Slytherins, attacked during a detention by something in the forbidden forest, frankly I hate to say it but we are pretty much use to it now," Harry stated bluntly causing the women to flinch at each accusation, "besides we always deny taking the potions, hate the bloody things. May we go?"

"Alright," Dumbledore said helping them out of the area seeing they were not showing any signs of injuries, "do you have any questions."

"Not much to ask, Voldemort's alive, still out for my head, I'm sure there is a reason and I'm sure you won't give it to me," Harry stated calmly. She had absolutely no trust for adults as a whole and even less for the Hogwarts staff. "Quirrell's dead and I know we should be upset by that but at the moment he abducted me and pretty much killed himself by allowing Voldemort to possess him, so I would prefer to ignore it for the moment. None of my real questions you would ever dream of answering because I am 11 years old and you wish for me to be a 'child' like every other adult does ignoring the fact that well I am 11 years old and it is my future that will be affected. Therefore, I will prefer to skip the patronizing and go spent the night with my friends because they are better than any calming potion."

"I see," he said looking at her surprised having not expected such reasoning from a child nor how spot on she got every fact and the precise calm and unworried attitude in which she gave the information. "Very well miss potter. 100 points Gryffindor for quick action in protection of a student

"Have a good evening sir," she said as they took off, her calmness making the three professors uneasy. The group of them went to the boys dorm room completely skipping the girls and not caring that it was against school policy.

"I cannot believe you just said that to Albus Dumbledore," George said as they got to the room.

"I can't believe you just fought off Voldemort," Fred added

"and that frankly tonight you were abducted, attacked and nearly killed," George said cringing at that part as they all did.

"Or that we in truth sent a blasting hex at Voldemort," Fred conceded, "and were just a part of a rescue mission."

"Was there a point to restating everything that just happened," Tyson asked.

"Yes, we were getting there," Fred said mock annoyed at the interruption.

"Merlin the school got more interesting when you showed up Rae," They both finished together.

"Not my fault," she said a bit shaken now that reality was setting in. "I don't know what this means now, Voldemort's alive, he attacked me in HOGWARTS one of the most protected places in the world. Should I be worried or..." She wasn't sure what this meant for them now.

"Worrying does no one any good," Tyson stated, "he's alive but he's not back yet or else he wouldn't have had to possess Quirrell, so we have time to deal with that later on. Harry are you alright?" She had been through a lot after all and despite all the nonsense they got up to, she was eleven.

"Yeah," she said as they gave her disbelieving looks. "I am alright, a bit shaken but nothing overly bad. My throat hurts a bit, but he wasn't able to touch me for long enough to cause any damage and well, I get hurt worse in class. It's just the not knowing that bothers me you know?"

"We will deal with it when it comes," Fae decided, "are we devils or not?"

"What exactly does that have to do with the situation at hand," Neville asked not getting her point.

"Devils stick together right? We are in this together, we are a team so whatever comes up we deal with it as a team," Fae stated. "As a family. In the end, this doesn't change anything. We are Devils, we will handle whatever they through at us."

Harry cringed at that. She was extremely grateful for Fae's statement but at the same time, the idea scared her. This was the only real family she ever knew. She didn't want them hurt because they were close to her, the idea made her sicker than the thought of her parent's murderer being out there. "I don't want you all in danger just for being my friends," Harry stated, "Maybe I should..."

Not one of them wanted her to finish that statement and she was quickly interrupted as they realized she was going to be self-sacrificing and try to push them away for their own safety. "Damn it Rae," Oliver growled cutting her off. He had no intention of letting her pull that on them. "Do you not think we would have been involved anyways? If the war started right now we would all be a part of it because of who we are. You don't get to make that decision for us Harry Potter. We are a team just as Fae said. We will always be a team. if the war started now we would have all been targets anyways because we don't conform and don't know when the hell to shut up. We are a group of blood traitors half-bloods and even a muggleborn. How would we not be a part of this, hell just by the crest on our robes wed have been made part of it. This changes nothing do you understand that?"

"Yes," she said startled by how concrete he seemed with the fact especially as the others seemed to look like they thought just as strongly on the subject.

"Good, so we deal with it. You didn't see how quick things went to shit in the last war, we were five when it ended," Tyson stated. "Wed have had reason to fight anyways. Now we know and can prepare well he's weak, before he rises again."

"A thrill," Angelina agreed. "We are fighters so why wouldn't we want to be a part of this in the end? We already agreed we had to get stronger, more prepared after Ty and keep were jumped by Slytherin seventh years last month so now we have more reason to do so, more drive to do so."

"So stop being an idiot," Neville added.

All Harry could do was nod. "Sorry," she offered.

"You should be," Fae said. "We fought a friggen troll together, we are more then friends, we are family. We don't abandon family Harry. Friends through thick and thin right. We've always stood by each other. This is no different."

"Right," Harry said. "I was stupid."

"Trauma," Alicia said. "We can forgive you this time for doubting us. Next time, we sick the twins on you."

Harry couldn't help but grin slightly. "Can't have that."

"No, we can't," Tyson said seriously. "Now, are you okay?"

"I'm a Devil, I'm not just okay, I'm awesome," Harry said. She had found a family. Better one then she could ever imagine. They were a little bit crazy, but they were family. Coming to Hogwarts had clearly been the best thing to ever happen to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: if you can recognize it as belonging to the Harry Potter series, then I do not own it (Sadly). I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its mainly just an interlude getting Summer finished as well as showing a bit of changes to the character. There is the shopping trip, but I did not write a lot on that. Just enough to show a bit more of the rebellious side that's going to show up in later chapters.**

 **H LEAVING THE DURSLEYS H**

Harry was working in the Dursleys garden, tearing frustratingly at the flower beds when she heard a motorcycle pull up. Her uncle despised motorcycles so she did not understand why there would be one at Number four Privet Drive. She was shocked to easily recognize Oliver woods as he removed his helmet. "Oliver," Harry said shocked unable to believe he was there at Privet Drive. "What are you doing here, how," She said shocked.

"You haven't been writing us back Harry Potter," Oliver said obviously not pleased with the fact. He had been worried sick about her. Seeing her back in her cousin's rags working in the blaring sun worried him more. "Do you know how worried we have been about you? Three weeks since school let out and not one letter, not one sign of life from you. Not a 'hi I'm okay,' not a 'I miss you guys,' not anything. Why haven't you returned our letters Harry."

She didn't understand. She had not gotten any notice from any of them which had truly hurt after all they had been through. "Letters," she said still amazed he had come all that way to Privet Drive to see her. "Oliver I've gotten nothing from any of you this entire summer. Not a single letter. My owls locked up I can't send anything."

Not it was his turn to be confused. He didn't know whether or not to be happy she had not been ignoring them or really, really angry that someone dared mess with her mail. "Harry, we have all written you a dozen letters now," Oliver said seriously. "We were worried sick about you since we had no idea if you were choosing not to contact us or if someone was making you not contact us. If your guardians had done something." She went to protest but was quickly cut off. "Don't even try to defend your guardians on that front. we thought they may have hurt you."

"No, they are terrified of me doing magic, they don't know the underage rule," Harry stated cringing slightly at his mention of her guardians since well they didn't speak of it they all knew which of the devils were not treated properly even if they could do nothing about it. She knew that she was one of the ones they watched out for and she didn't like to have people know about her guardians. Still, they were her family so there wasn't much she could do. "Oliver I never got a letter from any of you. I thought..."

Her voice trailed off and he quickly realized what she meant. "You thought we'd abandon you like that," Oliver said catching on, "Harry you're a devil. Your one of us, haven't we drilled it into your head yet, we protect each other, when your one of us it's not just a game. you're with us for good."

She cringed having hoped that was the case, but she couldn't help letting her insecurities get to her. "I know but I just...sorry Oliver," she said as he pulled her into a hug feeling how thin she had gotten.

No way in hell was he leaving her in this house for a moment longer. "Go get your owl," Oliver stated, "tell the Dursleys that you are going to be gone for a few days alright?"

"Gone where," she demanded confused.

"You're coming to my place, it's about two hours' drive from here on my motorbike so pack a few things. I will be waiting here and if you're not here in ten minutes I'm going in after you," he stated not giving her a chance to argue with him. They had spent far too long worrying about her to let her remain behind. "I'm sure they will have no problem seeing you off for a few days and my parents are out of town, so all the devils managed to get permission to be there for the next few days. You should probably sendoff Hedwig ahead, grab anything you will need and put it in your knapsack."

She couldn't help but grin at the idea of going to see all the devils. She missed them more then she had ever imagined she would. "Alright," she agreed running in and five minutes later she was back out with Hedwig sending the bird off. "They said no problem." She left out that they said good riddance and not to come back since they didn't want her and her freakiness back here. She would deal with that later. Right now, she was getting out of there and that's all that mattered to her.

"Hop on then," Oliver said handing her a helmet since he had always intended to bring her with him. She put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of his motorcycle.

She suddenly realized that her very pureblooded wizard raised friend was driving a muggle motorcycle. "Keep are you even allowed to drive this," she demanded. "Don't you have to be 16?"

He gave her a mischievous devil may care grin, "How the hell should I know," he said as she went to ask another question, but he just revved the motor. She grinned as he took off full speed through the streets taking them far away from the Dursleys as they went.

Oliver sped through the streets not caring about laws or restrictions, making his way to his home. When they arrived, they could easily see that the others were waiting for them. "Harry," Fae shouted as they got off the motorcycle and Harry removed her helmet just in time to be given a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Pixie," Harry said hugging her back.

"Why have you not been writing back to us," Fae demanded stepping back with a glare. "We've been worried sick about you."

"She hasn't been getting our mail and her guardians had the owl locked up," Oliver replied answering for his younger friend. "Someone's blocking our mail getting to her, possibly a mail ward. Any way you look at it both sides thought the other side was keeping away from them."

Harry cringed as the others realized what Oliver was implying and they turned their full focus to the witch. "You thought we abandoned you," Neville demanded.

"I didn't know what to think," Harry said cringing since she should have known that her friends would never have abandoned her, they were far too close for that but the last year had seemed like a dream and she had been hurt by the lack of contact. Then to find out they had tried to get in contact with her made her realize she was an idiot for doubting them.

"Well your here now," Angelina decided as everyone nodded though Angelina shared a slightly devious look with her other chasers. "Now, we need to go shopping."

That had not been where she had seen the conversation going. "What," Harry asked as the girls looked her over.

"Harry love, we are going shopping," Alicia stated, "that shirt eats you. We are getting you some real cloths."

"I can't..." she started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't bother Rae, girls and shopping," Oliver said shaking his head dramatically.

She scowled at him, "What's that supposed to mean. I am a girl."

"Exactly," he returned smirking.

"You make zero sense."

"Your punishment for believing the worst of us is you get to be our dress up doll," Alicia said. "No take backs."

"Ladies, leave her alone for a minute, she just got in, traumatize her later," Tyson returned getting flipped off by the three of them.

Oliver dramatically cleared his throat. "Welcome to Woods manor, now seeing as my parents are out of town for the month," he stopped here thinking about it for a moment, "well likely most of the summer we should exploit it."

"I really missed you guys," Harry admitted since everything felt right again now that she was back with the devils.

"We missed you too," Tyson stated as Fae gave her a quick hug. "We will find a way to deal with the whole mail issues later, for the moment, lets relax and enjoy the freedom of no parents and no professors. Absolute freedom at Oliver's expense."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said nodding.

As promised, the chasers drug Harry to Diagon Alley and Gringotts to get there shopping trip done. Harry, seeing the excitement of the three chasers and the mock worry in the boy's eyes felt herself fear for her sanity. Still she went anyways following the girls lead. "Hello," Angelina said cheerfully to the goblins who just glared in return. Their response just made Angelina smile brighter. "We need to get money out and exchange galleons to pounds."

"How much," he demanded gruffly.

"All of us would like to get out 50 galleons and exchange 25 of them for pounds. What's the exchange rate," Oliver asked knowing it often changed, he didn't really understand why but sometimes a galleon could be worth ten points, others eleven. His dad always told him to make sure he asked.

"12 pounds per galleon currently," the goblin replied, "with a two sickle fee per gallon exchange."

"Alright, do we have to go to our vaults or can we do a quick exchange," Oliver asked. Harry just watched him since she had absolutely no idea what was happening. It felt like something she should know about.

"Here is fine," he said as Oliver, Harry, Neville, Angelina, Katie, and Tyson all got money out after just showing there keys.

"This is a lot of money," Harry stated as they left the bank. She had no idea how they'd need that much money. It worried her as the others just grinned.

"You need an entire new wardrobe," Katie returned with a smirk dragging her off to muggle stores well the others just followed behind. "Now what style are you looking for Rae?"

"I don't care," Harry stated.

Instead of being bothered by the statement, the girls looked nearly giddy over the response. "You shouldn't have said that," Fae said grinning as they got to work grabbing her things to try on as they did so, the majority of clothing not what many would deem parental approved by any means, a good amount of black tops and blue jeans were on the piles as well as a few reds. Eventually Oliver and Tyson had to cut the girls off seeing how overwhelmed Harry was getting.

The chasers and Fae complained good naturedly though they did manage to force her into ten new outfits.

"You will look hot," Katie stated.

"My aunt and uncle will kill me," Harry protested as they returned to Diagon alley and headed towards the ice-cream shop.

"They never have to know Harry," Fae stated, "we keep your cloths and things with us, bring them to school when we go so you won't have to take it to the gits house. That way your aunt and uncle won't know, and you can still dress how you want and wear clothes that make you look like you. it's no big deal to get our parents to shrink some things and shove them in a trunk."

She forgot how amazing magic could be and how brilliant her friends were. "You all are crazy," Harry decided but she couldn't keep from grinning. "I really I missed this."

They just gave her a quick grin before deciding to switch topics. "You know I found this new thing, parkour its sort of like what we've been doing but it's absolutely wicked," Lee stated, "some of the stunts are amazing. We should try it out a bit."

"Hell yeah we should," Harry said wondering why she never thought of that. It was just something that was so them. It would be good to help them defend themselves and a rush

"Tell us a bit more about this," Oliver requested as Lee leapt into the topic as they sat and enjoyed their ice-creams.

The group of them spent the rest of the summer jumping around and pulling crazy stunts to get the rush they wanted but also because it added an element that no death eater would expect from them. Despite their normally carefree attitudes, most of them couldn't help but remember what happened at the end of the previous year.

There questions on the missing mail was answered when the Woods family house elves found the other elf out and stopped it before it could do any damage. Still, it made them question what could be so important that would happen over the school year. At the moment though, they accepted there was nothing they could really do.

"Tomorrows back to school," Katie said as they all sat gathered in Oliver's sitting room. "You know usually I don't care since its nice, but this summer was amazing. So much better than my other summers."

"I agree," Tyson said with a grin, "so much more freedom in the summer times to do what we please then at school and we still spent the majority of it together, seems win win."

"Angel can you do me a favor," Harry asked having had the idea for a few days but now it wouldn't leave her head.

"Depending," Angelina returned seeing a mischievous look in Harrys eyes that spelled disaster.

"It's not bad," Harry said though some would disagree. "It's just something I've been thinking of for a while now that I have a new look and everything's different. Something to celebrate the summer with."

"Okay, still not sure if I trust it," Angelina said.

"I want you to die my hair."

"But we like your hair Rae-Rae," Fred and George said together teasingly.

Harry just gave them a slight grin. "I want you to dye the tips of my hair Gryffindor red. Just the tips," Harry said as Angelina grinned at the thought. "I'm not going back to the Dursleys so I can without worrying and well...it would be awesome wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, just a really bright red, I know the place to get the dye," Angelina decided liking the idea of it. It would look nice with her darker hair. Some people would freak but that wasn't something that had bothered them before.

"Do mine too," Fae asked liking the idea as Tyson shared a look with her before giving a nod consenting.

Now some of the others were getting ideas about the same thing, after all it was something they'd normally do as a group. "You know, I don't see why we can't all do a bit of a celebration for such a great summer, something marking us as Devils," Katie said and before the night was out each of the girls had bright red tips of her hair and the boys had the edges of their bangs dyed a matching red since their hair had grown out over the summer, the Weasley twins however died the rest of their hair brown so they could die the tips red well aware that there mother would kill them for it.

"Now we really are the devils, I wonder how McGonagall will react," Oliver said since it seemed insane, but it was so them.

"Not so worried about McGonagall," Fred admitted.

"Mom will flip her lid though," George stated, "we are expecting a half dozen howler if not more so."

"Dad will find the fact that we used muggle hair dye amusing before agreeing with mom since heaven forbid he stands up," Fred added his father always giving in to their mother was a hard point for them.

"It won't be a day before they know thanks to prefect Percy.

"and Ronikins not to mention gin-gin is starting."

"I didn't expect any of you to do it as well," Harry said slightly worried since her guardians wouldn't give a shit, something extra to complain to the neighbors about. Besides, she wasn't even going to see them, and it wasn't like they were going to find out. They weren't in contact with anyone from the wizarding world after all. The others did not have the same protection and they could be in a lot of trouble. Different then the trouble they usually got into.

"Why the hell wouldn't we," Tyson asked, "first Gryffindor colors, you can't go wrong can you? Second, we don't do a lot for ourselves, we escape here because we can and Keeps parents couldn't give a shit but, in the end, we are just sitting around and doing whatever. Why play a part, we aren't perfect little wizards? We are the devils. now we have a mark showing the world."

All of them really liked the idea of being connected in such a way. Now everyone would know they were devils. "Your choice," Harry returned since it was insane enough for them to have done it. She happened to like the idea of something marking them as a group. Being a devil was the first time that she had ever really been a part of something. Truly, for the rest of them, they liked it for the same reasons. Plus, they'd get to see their head of houses face when they walked in Gryffindor proud. They doubted she'd see it the same way, but it was an exciting end to a great summer.


End file.
